lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This timeline is composed of events that take place in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume I (LGV1), Volume II (LGV2), The Black Dossier (BLKD), the three issues of Volume III: Century (CENT), the side-stories "Nemo: Heart Of Ice" and "Nemo: The Roses Of Berlin" as well as the side stories "Allan and the Sundered Veil" (ATSV), the events hinted at or briefly covered in the expansive work "The New Traveller's Almanac" (TNTA), the three part short story "Minions of the Moon" (MINM), and the short story "A Perfect Match.. And A Perfect Fuse!". While this timeline concerns itself primarily with events which occur in the canon of LoEG directly, it also mentions several events which, while happening to characters contained in LoEG, are not directly shown in the pages of LoEG, but in the original works the characters were taken from; at some points, however, the fictional canon of LoEG comes into conflict with the worlds of the various fictional works used as components of the LoEG fiction. These places are clearly marked, but as a general rule, unless specifically noted, the events of the sampled fictional canon all are assumed to have happened as depicted in the original work, with the addition of being in a world in which the events of all the other fictional bodies have taken place as well. Thirdly, this timeline heavily sites events from Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. Wherever Lemuel Gulliver is herein mentioned, and no note is made to site a specific reference in Moore's works, it is to be implied that this is in reference to the events this book. Category:eventsSwift, Jonathan. Gulliver's Travels. London: Benjamin Motte, 1728 Pre-Earth History *'The Dark Times' - The Dark Times, a time of “Blood and magic”, during which the Nestenes, Great Vampires, Racnoss, Weeping Angels, and Carrionites flourish. Eventually, the Time Lords, part of an confederacy know as the Fledgling Empires, bring this era to a close during their war against the Great Vampires. After a long and bloody war, the Time Lords were sickened of violence and officially began their long period of non-interference. Prehistory *'3,200,000,000 BCE' - A member of the species known as Engineers sacrifices himself to seed Earth with the building blocks of life. *'1,000,000,000 BCE' - The Elder Things arrive on Earth. They land in the Antarctic Ocean and found their first city there. The Elder Things create the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla), which in turn produces other creatures that act as servitors and food. *'750,000,000 BCE' - The Flying Polyps arrive on Earth, and build their basalt towers on the land. They try to expand into the oceans, sparking a bitter war with the Elder Things. *'400,000,000 BCE' - The Great Race of Yith, fleeing catastrophe on their homeworld, transmit their minds into a race of cone-shaped creatures on Earth. They drive the Flying Polyps underground and imprison them there. Following that war, they build their first and greatest city, Pnakotus, in modern-day Australia. *'350,000,000 BCE' - The Deep Ones enter the service of Cthulhu, and help build the city of R'lyeh. *'300,000,000 BCE' - A cosmic cataclysm occurs, resulting in R'lyeh sinking beneath the waves. *'250,000,000 BCE' - The shoggoths rebel against the Elder Things, but are defeated. *'160,000,000 BCE' - The mi-go set up a mining operation on Earth. The Elder Things try to battle them in space, but find they have devolved so much that they can no longer do so. The mi-go eventually control much of the northern portion of Earth. *'110,000,000 BCE' - Michael Kane, a physics professor at the Chicago Special Research Institute, native to early 20th Century Earth, is transported to Mars. There, he eventually becomes ruler of Varnal, the Green City. *'100,000,000 BCE' - The height of Elder Thing civilization. *'68,000,000 BCE' - The Silurian, their various sub-species, and distantly related Sea Devil civilizations flourish. *'53,000,000 BCE' - The Silurian and Sea Devil civilization is wiped out by an unknown catastrophe. Some, however, manage to survive either by going into hibernation or by boarding a space ark that would return after the effects of the upcoming disaster had dissipated. *'50,000,000 BCE' - The Flying Polyps escape and take revenge on the Great Race, which sends its minds into the deep future to a time when their enemies are no more. *'5,100,000 BCE' - The discorporate Martian Old Ones destroy the fifth planet from the sun in a preemptive measure against the aggressive species that lives there. Survivors of the planet flee to mars, and during their failed 1898 invasion of Earth, are erroneously believed to be native to Mars. *'c. 5,000,000 BCE' - Martians uplift apes to become intelligent as a way to preserve their own society after a apoctalyptic racewar. *'c. 4,000,000 BCE' - Members of the First Born arrive on Earth and leave behind a von Neumann colony on Earth as part of an uplift program. It measures 1 : 4 : 9. *'2,588,000 BCE' - The Martian race known as the Ice Warriors go through their industrial revolution. *'2,000,000 BCE' - As Elder Thing civilization continues to decline, they retreat to their cities on the southernmost tip of South America and the Antarctic regions. *'1,586,000 BCE' - As Mars becomes more inhospitable, the races of mars struggle to survive. Some, like the Red Martians, create terraforming facilities that would eventually become the center of great city-states such as Helium and Oxygen. The Ice Warriors take a different track and create "survival armour" to the harsh Martian climate. *'750,000 BCE' - The Elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antartic. * Unknown– The Elohim make their presence known, ruling early humanity and, over time, weakening to become the Elder Gods.BLKD p.26 * Unknown– The Great Old Ones, including Kutulu, A-Tza-Thoth, Shub-Niggurath, and N'Yala-Thoth-Ep arrive on Earth from the realm of Yuggoth. They battle the Elder Gods and are trapped in R'lyehand other prisons or are otherwise banished. The Elder Gods, further weakened by these battles, become lesser, more humanized gods such as Crom and later the Ancient Greek Pantheon. The Hyperborean Age *'400,000 BCE' - Captain Morgan and his crew, having been brought back in time by a UFO, explore an alien city belonging to a peaceful, scientific race that had traveled to Earth when their solar system was threatened by its expanding sun. They learn that Earth's native 'forest creatures' are attacking the city, only to realize that the so-called 'forest creatures' are in fact primitive humans. Although the aliens are not pleased to learn that the crew are the descendants of the 'forest creatures', they nevertheless agree to help them return to their own time (although their memories of their trip back in time are erased). *'393,000 BCE' - Lemuria is shattered by volcanic eruptions, leaving only that which ultimately becomes Hyboria. Some survivors found the First Empire of Atlantis, centered around the capital city of Caiphul. Many years later, this first Atlantis is replaced by The Second Empire. * 200,000 BCE - The human kingdom in Mu reaches its height. At this time, the Muvians worship many dark gods, including Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, and Zoth-Ommog. * 98,065 BCE '''- A lost tribe from Mu, in order to survive impending ice age, create the super-scientific underground Empire of Murania, complete with towering buildings, robots, ray-guns, elevator tubes that extend miles from the surface. Eventually, after thousands of years living underground, they will discover that they are unable to physically survive on the Earth's surface. * '''98,050 BCE - A group of Atlantians are trasplanted from Earth to Venus, where they settle in the Venusian hinterland. *'24,000 BCE - ' The City of the Golden Gates, capital of the Second Kingdom of Atlantis, sinks beneath the waves as a result of dark magics. This event also devastates much of the Atlantean continent. The time of the wizard Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. Eibon disappears at the age of 132 during the Yhoundeh inquisitions, and his assistant Cyron of Varaad correlates several of his sorcerous works into the Book of Eibon. *'20,000 BCE' - The survivors of Lemuria and Atlantis have degenerated into barbarians. During this time, King Kull rules over what remains over Atlantis. *'18,000 'BCE - The last Atlanteans, who flee northward, become the barbaric Cimmerians. The surviving Lemurians are enslaved by an unknown ancient race in the eastern part of the Thurian continent. *'10,000 BCE' - The time of Conan, during which he is barbarian, thief, and King. Hadon, a young Oparian warrior, becomes involved in a cataclysmic civil war after King Minruth of Khokarsa refuses to relinquish power after Hadon wins the Great Games which give him the right to claim kingship. At this same time, Elric VIII, 428th Emperor of Melniboné, weak and sickly but highly cultured, comes into possession of the great and terrible obsidian blade name Stormbringer. The possession of the sword, while conferring great strength, health and fighting prowess eventually leads Elric, despite his best intentions, to murder his cousin and consort Cymoril, and to the final destruction of the cruel and decadent Melniboné Empire. * 9,960 BCE '''- After a great catastrophe, the son of Hadon of Opar emigrates to the south and founds the city of Kôr. * '''9,550 BCE - A final cataclysm destroys the Hyborian world and rises new land masses, moving the world into more or less its modern configuration. 66th Century, BCE * 6533 BCE - A devastating plague results in the deaths of all but one of the original inhabitants of kor. A carving of the sole survivor of kor is made by the primitive, cannibalistic Amahagger tribe who take up residence in the deserted city, feeding off the mummified remains of its original inhabitants. 33rd Century, BCE * 3204 BCE - Allamistakeo, a scientist during the golden age of Egyptian civilization, when the average lifespan is around 800 years and the people have access to miracles of science, is mummified. 27th Century, BCE *'2613 BCE' - Reign of the corrupt pharaoh Nephren-Ka, worshiper of Nyarlathotep, in Egypt. He is overthrown and his name is erased from history. 26th Century, BCE * 2533 BCE - عائشة is born. Beautiful and intelligent, she leads her father’s people to victory in battle, but earns only the jealousy of other women and the lust of men. Eventually she is driven away and goes into hiding along with her tutor, an Egyptian priest. The two travel the ancient world before eventually returning to Egypt, where عائشة swears an oath of celibacy and service to Isis. Shortly thereafter, she meets a Greek soldier of fortune, Kallikrates, who, inspired by عائشة , also takes an oath to serve Isis. At some point after this, عائشة is inspired to rebuild Isis’s cult and usher in a new Golden Age. She is led to the hidden kingdom of Kôr, where she reunites with her former tutor, who has been guarding the Flame of Eternal Life. Returning to Egypt she is mocked by the Pharaoh’s daughter and in a fit of pique, breaks her oath and bathes in the Flame of Eternal Life. However, when she finally confesses to Kallikratess that she loves him, he rejects her and in a fit of rage عائشة murders him, leaving her to grieve at her actions and unable to die. Fleeing Egypt she returns to Kôr and becomes its queen. 22nd Century, BCE * 2148 BCE - In Egypt the reign of Nitocris, the Ghoul-Queen, begins. She revives the worship of Nyarlathotep once more, and uncovers the Shining Trapezohedron. She engages in many unspeakable acts during her reign, weakening her nation sufficiently to usher in the First Intermediate Period of Egyptian history. She leaves behind an artifact known as the Mirror of Nitocris. 18th Century, BCE * 1770 BCE - The aged Belus, king of Babylon and father of the princess Formosanta, sends out a challenge of anyone who wishes to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage: they must bend the bow of nearly-mythic Nimrod. Three kings came to try to bend Nimrod's storied bow, the Pharaoh of Egypt, the King of India,and the Khan of Scythia. But another man comes, a Shepard named Amazan riding a unicorn and accompanied by a phoenix. He alone is able to bend Nimrod’s bow, and the phoenix confides to the princess that Amazan is really the prince of Gangarids, a wise, virtuous, and invincible people. The Princess is smitten but Amazan disappears soon afterwards, leaving princess Formosanta heartbroken. She leaves Babylon and with the phoenix and her maid Irla to look for him. They travel across the known world form Egypt to China, always just missing him before finally finding him in a brothel in Paris. Heartbroken at his betrayal, she flees, only to be taken prisoner by the Anthropokaie. Amazan rushes to her rescue and the two are reconciled. 17th Century, BCE * 1600 BCE '- Syro-Phoenician scholar Imilcar Narba translates the Book of Eibon into Punic. 13th Century, BCE *'1263 BCE – Tiresias, the blind seer of Thebes, formerly cursed by Hera and transformed into a woman for seven years, informs King Oedipus of Thebes of the reasons for the curse that hangs upon the city. Learning that he, Oedipus, a former supposed orphan, has in fact killed his father (King Laius of Thebes) and married his own mother (Jocasta), Jocasta kills herself and Oedipus blinds and exiles himself from Thebes, wandering aimlessly with his daughter as a guide. The King's sons, Eteocles and Polynices, agree to rule jointly, each ruling on consecutive years, with Eteocles ruling for the first year. Oedipus wanders into Colonus, near Athens, where he dies.BLKD p.30, pnl.4 *'1262 BCE' – After his year-term as king is ended, Eteocles refuses to allow Polynices to serve his term as king, and instead forces him from the city. Polynices goes through the cities of Greece to recruit an army to retake Thebes from his brother. He, and the other six generals (Eteoclus, Amphiaraus, Capaneus, Hippomedon, Parthenopeus and Tydeus) become known collectively as the Seven Against Thebes.BLKD p.30, pnl.3 *'1261 BCE' – The First Theban War comes to a close with the death of both King Eteocles and his brother Polynices, both having killed the other. Thebes stands victorious, all seven generals of the Seven Against Thebes now being slain. Creon, regent of Thebes during periods of King Laius's reign, before Oedipus, resumes the throne and precipitates the tragic events surrounding long-suffering Princess Antigone. *'1260 BCE' – Bio (later Orlando) born in Thebes, during the peaceful interwar period of the reign of King Creon, as the daughter of Tiresias and his wife, and sister of Manto.BLKD p.30, pnl.2-4 *'1250 BCE' – Bio, having inherited her father's gender changing curse, placed upon him by Hera, becomes a boy at age 10. Bio's father, Tiresias, in his shame over being reminded of his curse, sells Bio as an "exotic novelty" to slaver pirates.BLKD p.30, pnl.5 It is around this time that the sons of the Seven Against Thebes start their war of revenge against Thebes (the Second Theban War). Thebes looses the war, and Tiresias advises the rulers to flee the city. After fleeing, Tiresias is killed by an arrow (purportedly fired by Apollo himself) while trying to escort his daughter Manto safely to Delphi. Manto taken as spoils of war. The pirates, after a time, sell Bio to the Egyptian Pharaoh Ozymandias.BLKD p.31, pnl.3 *'1241 BCE' – Aged 19, too old for Pharaoh's sexual tastes, Bio signs on for an expedition to Punt.BLKD p.31, pnl.4 *'1240 BCE' – Upon reaching Punt, Bio again changes into a female, fleeing into the jungle from her male companions.BLKD p.32, pnl.1-2 Wandering for weeks in the jungle, she discovers the "Pool of Fire and Life," bathes in it and becomes immortal and locates a graven map to Abyssinia, where she discovers a community of other immortals, though they are degenerated into troglodytic state.BLKD p.32, pnl.5 *'1236 BCE' – Having joined this community of immortals, Bio is shown one of their ancient secrets, the shards of a shattered black monolith.MINM:1 p.1 12th Century, BCE *'c. 1193 BCE' – Bio (later Orlando), leaves the immortal troglodyte community and, now as a male named Bion, is sent to the Ilium by King Memnon to fight for the city against the Greeks.BLKD p.32, pnl.6 *'1184 BCE' – Bion fights in the Trojan War, an effort by the Greek gods to cull their failed demigod hybrids from humanityBLKD p.27. Here Oliver Haddo, while agreeing with Orlando as to the purpose of the Trojan War, disagrees on the date, putting it in the 10th Century BCE. For the purposes of this timeline, Orlando's dates are taken above those of Haddo's, as Haddo is potentially a more unreliable narrator, not having been present for the events of which he speaks, as Orlando ostensibly was. Also, Orlando's date is corroborated by Eratosthenes, who gives us 1184 BCE, April 24, as the date of the fall of Troy. Haddo may also have meant to say "12th," one above eleven (as in the "11-hundreds"), rather than "10th," one below eleven., and is present at the fall of Troy, escaping it with Aeneas.BLKD p.33, pnl.1 Slightly before this cataclysm, however, Orlando would later claim to have said "Oh look! What a wonderful horse!" and that he, in retrospect, regarded this to have been the stupidest thing he ever said.CENT:1 pg.53, pnl.7 The Doctor is also present during these events. *'c. 1190 BCE' – After six years of wandering, Bion, along with Aeneas and his family and followers, land in Carthage, where Aeneas has a brief but intense love affair with Dido, on their way to Italy.BLKD p.33, pnl.2 *'c. 1110 BCE' – After living with the family of Aeneas in Italy, including Aeneas's son Ascanius, Bion accompanies Brutus, Aeneas's grandson, who is banished from Italy after accidentally killing his father.BLKD p.33, pnl.3 *'1101 BCE' – Bion is present when Brutus receives a vision from Diana that he is to found a mighty island nation. After several months sailing they arrive at what will become known as the British Isles.BLKD p.33, pnl.4-5 11th Century, BCE *'1100 BCE' – Bion accompanies Brutus and his followers to the island which Brutus claims it as "Brutain", after himself. The island, however, is inhabited by savage giants.BLKD p.34, pnl.1-3 *'1100 BCE-c. 1090 BCE' – After some ten years of fighting the giants native to Brutain, they are driven almost to extinction. Corineus, Brutus's best wrestler and later founder of Cornwall, having previously taken the giant's chieftain, Gogmagog, prisoner at Totnes, throws him over a cliff during a wrestling match at a place which is thereafter known as Langoënagog (trans: "The Giants Leap") in modern day Plymouth.BLKD p.34, pnl.2 *'1000s BCE' – At some point after Bion's arrival in 1100 BCE, he leaves Troy-Novatum, Brutus's new capital, for other lands.BLKD p.34, pnl.3 10th Century, BCE *'960 BCE' – Bion (later Orlando), is now female again and in Cathay (China), is again using her female name, Bio. Serving as handmaiden to King Mu, she travelled to Mount K'un Lun where they encounter Lu WoBirrell, Anne. Chinese Myths. University of Texas Press, 2000. p.54 the giant, human-headed tiger god who administrated the paradise of K'un Lun. Bio stays at K'un Lun as lover to Hsi Wang Mu for nearly 200 years.BLKD p.34-35 8th Century, BCE *'774 BCE' – Bio (later Orlando), leaving Mount K'un Lun, heads for in Italy.BLKD p.35, pnl.2 *'c. 745 BCE' – Bio arrives shortly after the founding of Rome, now calling herself Vita. At some point around this time Vita becomes the lover of Romulus, co-founder of Rome, but accidentally sleeps with his twin brother Remus, spurring Romulus to kill his brother. Vita, becoming male soon thereafter, slips away unnoticed during the funerary precession. Vita is now calling himself Vito.BLKD p.35, pnl.4-5 7th Century, BCE *'700 BCE' – Vito enlists in the armies of Assyria, helping Semuramis conquer Mahajanapadas (India).BLKD p.35-36 5th Century, BCE *'490 BCE' – Vito (later Orlando) fights for the Persians at the Battle of Marathon.BLKD p.36, pnl.2 * 400 BCE - Pesithetaerus, an Athenian, founds the floating fortress Cloudcuckooland. It was intended to be a keep for birds of all species, but in he end it is used to starve the gods into submission and lay claim to rulership over the world. 4th Century, BCE *'334 BCE' – Vito (later Orlando) helps his friend, Alex, conquer most of the known world.BLKD p.36, pnl.3 *'331 BCE' – Alexander founds Alexandria. *'c. 329 BCE' – Alexander and Vito have a bathysphere created that they might observe and sketch the likenesses of the various types of sea monsters plaguing Alexandria, and thereby create larger than life iron replicas to scare the real sea monsters away from the shore.Manguel, Alberto; Guadalupi, Gianni. The Dictionary of Imaginary Places. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2000. p.434 These iron monsters would later become tourist attractions.BLKD p.36, pnl.4 *'323 BCE' – Alexander dies. The Doctor is present at this time, and witnesses Alexander's death. Vito, soon thereafter becoming a woman again and resuming her female name, Vita, spends the next two hundred and fifty years or so reading through the Library of Alexandria.BLKD p.37, pnl.1 3rd Century, BCE *'200s BCE' – Vita (later Orlando) spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. Theodotides, a Greco-Bactrian official, is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. 2nd Century, BCE *'100s BCE' – Vita (later Orlando) spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. 1st Century, BCE *'90 BCE' - Emperor Wu-Ti revives the dead through the burning of a special incense. * 88 BCE - Phra is born to a merchant family in Tyre. * 85 BCE - Most of the men were killed when a volcanic eruption seals off the only pass out of Herland. After a period of hopelessness at the impending end of their race, the women discover that they are able to bear children without the presence of men. Over time a new all-female culture develops focused on the improvement of the mind. * 75 BCE '''- During the time of the Roman dictator Sulla, a quæstor named Titus Sempronius Blaesus is possessed by a Yithian. * '''70 BCE – Vita (later Orlando), becomes male again, resumes his male name of "Vito," and returns to Rome just in time to witness the end of the slave revolts of Spartacus.BLKD p.37, pnl.2 * 68 BCE - Phra begins to sail the Medditerranean, as a Tyrian trader. * 58 BCE - Phra frees a British slave-girl, Blodwen, whome he found on an island in the western Medditerranean. He decides to sail to Britain, where Blodwen is restored to her rank of a chieftainess among the British tribes of the southeast coast. The two marry and have a child. *'55 BCE' – Vito, now in the Roman army, accompanies Julius Caesar during his attempted invasion of Britain.BLKD p.37, pnl.3 At this same time, Phra is taken captive, escapes, and is branded a traitor by his wife's kinsman and put to death. His body is returned to his wife, who tattoos upon his skin a twenty year pictorial record of the events following his execution. *'50 BCE '- Roman rule over Gaul is now uncontested, except for one small village in Armorica, possessing a magic potion to defend themselves. *'44 BCE, March 14' – Vito present in Rome during the assassination of Julius Caesar.BLKD p.37, pnl.4 *'44 BCE, October' – Vito leaves Rome under the command of Marc Antony. *'31 BCE, September 2' – Vito present at the Battle of Actium, fighting for Antony's forces, and retreating with him back to Alexandria.BLKD p.37, pnl.4-5 *'30 BCE, August 1' – Vito, guarding Cleopatra during or after Antony's suicide, and during Cleopatra's suicide, escapes from Augustus's men while himself becoming a woman again. She will remain female, and, presumably, under the name Vita, for the remainder of the century.BLKD p.37, pnl.5-6 1st Century *'1' – Vita (later Orlando) is male again by this time, and, having resumed (assuming he called himself "Vita" during his previous thirty year stint as female) his male name Vito, is again fighting for Rome against the Teutonic uprising in the province of Germania, probably under the command of then General Tiberius Claudius Nero as part of the XXth Legion.BLKD p.37, pnl.6 *'4 '- A Roman woman is shipwrecked on the Island, After giving birth to twins, Jacob and his brother, she is murdered by a mysterious woman, who becomes adoptive mother to the twin boys. *'14, September 18' – Vito is present for the succession of his, ostensibly, former commanding officer, Tiberius, to the Empery of Rome. Of him, Orlando later writes that he was "slimy" and "child-molesting"BLKD p.38, pnl.1. *'22' - Cú Chulainn is born to Deichtine, daughter and charioteer of king of Ulster, after she is impregnated by the God Lug. *'26' - Judah Ben-Hur, a wealthy merchant from Judea, becomes a galley slave after his friend, a Roman, falsely accuses him of murdering the new governor. * 29 '''- After saving the life of Arrius during a battle with the Macedonians, Ben-Hur is released from slavery. Traveling to Rome, he becomes a champion charioteer, but still longs for his family and homeland. * '''30 – The young Caligula is at this time only 18 years old, and prisoner in all but name of the Emperor Tiberius. Ben-Hur returns to Judea, and after a violent and grueling race against his former friend, is reunited with his mother and sister at the crucifixion of Jesus of Nazareth. Miriam and Tirzah are miraculously healed during the rainstorm following the crucifixion. *'34 '- Jacob and his brother fight after Jacob discovers that his brother murdered their adoptive mother. After knocking his brother unconcious, Jacob takes him to the Source, throwing him headfirst into the water, where his lifeless body floats into the Source, vanishing. Moments later, a pillar of smoke shoots out of the cave. The two would engage in an ongoing conflict with the brother attempting to leave the island for the next two millennium. The Ulstermen searched all over Ireland for a suitable wife for Cú Chulainn, but he would have none but Emer. He visited her at Forgall's house at Lusk, County Dublin, and wooed her by trading cryptic riddles with her. Emer would accept Cú Chulainn as a husband, but only when his deeds justified it. *'37' - Cú Chulainn, after training in the art of war under the renowned warrior-woman Scáthach, intervenes in a feud between Scáthach rival (and sister), Aífe. Defeating her, Cú Chulainn spares her life on the condition that she call off her enmity with Scáthach, and bear him a son. *'37, March 16' – Vito is present for the succession of Caligula to the Empery of Rome. Of him, Orlando later writes that he was "ruthless... although undeniably sane". *'38' - Cú Chulainn returns from Scotland fully trained, but Forgall still refuses to let him marry Emer. In response, Cú Chulainn storms Forgall's fortress, killing twenty-four of Forgall's men, stealing Forgall's treasure and abducting Emer. Scenn Menn tries to stop the fleeing couple, but Cú Chulainn killed him in single combat at a ford. Having proved his prowess, Emer now agreed to marry him. *Late 39 - Cú Chulainn becomes famous for single-handedly defending Ulster from the army of Connacht in the Táin Bó Cúailnge. *'41, January 24' – Vito is still in the service of the Roman army, we assume, when Claudius becomes Emperor of Rome. Orlando later writes that he was "stuttering" and "skulking"BLKD p.38, pnl.2. *'42' - Connla, Cú Chulainn's son by Aífe, comes to Ireland in search of his father, but Cú Chulainn takes him as an intruder and kills him when he refuses to identify himself. Connla's last words to his father as he dies are that they would have "carried the flag of Ulster to the gates of Rome and beyond", leaving Cú Chulainn grief-stricken. *'43' – Vito, as part of either the IInd, IXth, XIVth or (more likely) XXth Roman Legion, takes part in the Roman Conquest of Britain. *'54-55' – Shortly after the succession of the Emperor Nero to the throne (54, October 15), Vito transfers to Naples. In the Southern Wilderness, travels tell stories of the lying beast, a creature with the body of a rabbit and the face or a man. It tricks unwary travelers by telling them East is West. The creature's other name is rumor. *'61' – Queen Boadicea makes her last stand at the Battle of Bridge Road, a location known in modern times as King's Cross Station. Mr. Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London"Slow Chocolate Autopsy : Incidents from the Notorious Career of Norton, Prisoner of London by Iain Sinclair is present at the battle, at least brieflyCENT:1 p.38, pnl.2. Later, in 1910, Norton makes vague references to Boadicea being buried under platform 10 of King's Cross Station.CENT:1 p.40, pnl.6 *'79, August 24' – During the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, Vito, stationed at Naples, accompanies Pliny the Elder on his rescue mission to Pompeii. Vito stays aboard the ship, thereby surviving.BLKD p.38, pnl.3 At least two different incarnations of The Doctor are also present at this event. *'100' – Vito becomes apprentice to the Neopythagoreanist philosopher Appolonius of Tyana. 2nd Century *'100s, Early to Mid' – Vito (later Orlando) has become apprenticed to Alexander of Abonoteichus, the snake cultist. Orlando later claims Alexander was a "charlatan". *'102 '- An alliance of some of the Doctor's greatest enemies try and fail during a visit to Stonehenge to imprison him in an attempt to prevent what they mistakenly believe to be the future destruction of the universe at his hands. *'150' – By this point Vito has become female again, resuming her female name "Vita," and is unfavourably propositioned by her teacher Alexander of Abonoteichus, who at this time has nearly reached the height of his fame. In spite, Vita defects to Alexander's rival, the philosopher and satirist Lucian of Samosata, becoming his student instead. Some time after this, on an expedition through the Pillars of Hercules, their ship, being lifted into the sky by a large waterspout, carries Vita and Lucian to the moon.BLKD p.38, pnl.4 Presumably, Vita returns to Earth with the rest of the expedition which then encounters a large leviathan. 3rd Century *'218-222' – Vita (later Orlando) "endures" the reign of the Roman Emperor Heliogablus. Orlando would later describe this emperor as "mad". * 229 '- On Devil's Island the tyrannical dynasty of the giant Bandaguido, his daughter Bandaguida, and their child, is overthrown. 4th Century *'363 – During the short reign of the Emperor Julian the Empire began to reassert its Pagan heritage from christianity. By 363, the year of Julian's death, Britain is declared, officially, a Pagan nation. Orlando, having studied under such tutors as Alexander of Abonoteichus and Lucian of Samosata, under the name Vita, both strong critics of (and strongly criticized by) Christianity, later recalls that this "greatly cheered" her. It is also at this time that Merlin, presumably, is born. Some time around 363 Vita returns to Britain, claiming it greatly improved since both the Roman Invasion and Julian's religious reforms.BLKD p.39, pnl.1 *'376' – At this time in Britain, Vita (later Orlando), is seduced by thirteen-year-old Merlin, whom she refers to as Ambrosius Merlinus. *'394' - Huan Shan of Poyang sacrificed a dog to some mountain deity, but the meat was not well cooked. This angered the god who changed Huan Shan into a man-devouring beast. 5th Century * 408- Phra awakes in a cavern on Blodwen's old tribal lands, only to discover that Britain has become Romanized during his great sleep. Although he is able to acclimate to the new era with relative ease, Phra undergoes a personality change and became a colonial libertine -- his wealth exhausted, he is forced to find employment and becomes a guard in the service of Lady Electra, a Roman noblewoman, said to be the niece of an Emperor. *'410' – Rome rapidly begins to collapse, and in 410 pulls out of Britain.BLKD p.39, pnl.2 While aiding Lady Electra to flee from her local vassals and the encroaching barbarians, Phra and a slave are plunged into a swift stream, leaving the slave dead and Phra is nearly so. As his body slips into a healing coma, the local people, on the mistaken believe that his hibernation is a mark of divine favor, preserve his body. *'420s-430s' – Uther Pendragon, in this power vacuum left by the withdraw of Rome, becomes King of Britain, his power centred in Cornwall. Orlando later refers to it as "Uther's Cornish kingdom", she, at the time known as Vita, having been present in Britain at the time as companion of Merlin. At this same time in Sweden, chieftain Hnæf perishes with his sister`s son when Finnesburg is sacked. Hengest, a Jute in the service of Finn is forced to avenge the murder, afterward fleeing for his life. *'449' – Vita and Merlin take part in "certain marvellous events" that leads to Arturus, son of Uther, becomes King of Britain. During this time, Mount Poyang in Jiangxi Province is home to a dog-flesh eating deity. *'450' - On Skaro, a war begins between the Thals and the Kelads. * .449-468 – The Arthurian Era, or Camelot period, of Britain, during which, at some point, Vita becomes male again, resuming his male name of Vito. As Orlando, he later recalls Camelot was "quite as wonderful as is supposed"BLKD p.39, pnl.3. An man from the 19th century by the name of Hank Morgan uses his knowledge of astronomy to narrowly avoid being executed. *'468' – Vito is present at the Battle of Camlann on Salisbury Plain, where Arturus is mortally wounded by Mordred, his magic scabbard, which magically heals bleeding wounds, having been stolen by Morgana who cast it into a lake. On his deathbed, Arturus bids Sir Bedivere to return Excalibur, his magic sword, to the Lady of the Lake from whence it came. Vito fights the Lady of the Lake, whom he later claims (as Orlando) was "a terrifying undine"CENT:1 p.45, pnl.5, in order to steal the sword back for himself, renaming it "Durendal." Vito flees Britain, Camelot having been overthrown by Morgana.BLKD p.39, pnl.3-4 *'490' – A sword for hire in Denmark, Vito takes a contract from King Hrothgar to resolve his monster problem. Later, as Orlando, he would imply that he faced the monster. In reality however, Grendel, and later Grendel's mother, were killed by Beowulf. BLKD p.39-40 *'495' - Hygelac, king of the Geats, dies and leaves the Geatish crown to Béowulf. 6th Century *'500' – Vito becomes companion to the dragon slayer Siegfried, and has his first encounters with ethereal realms.BLKD p.40, pnl.2 *'540' - A Geatish servant robs a dragon`s den, and accidentally awakes it. The dragon wreaks havoc in Geatish lands, and Beowulf the king mounts up to fight it. After vowing to fight the dragon alone, Beowulf is severely wounded, and only his warrior Wiglaf is there to support him. With the help of Wiglaf, the dragon is defeated, but Beowulf dies, leaving the kingdom to Wiglaf. *'568' – In Asgard, presumably, or some other ethereal realm, Vito (later Orlando) witnesses Ragnarok, the end of the Teutonic gods. This event is mirrored in the Earthly realm by a collision with a meteor that veiled the skies in dust for three years.BLKD p.40, pnl.3 *'568-571' – Back on Earth, Ragnarok is mirrored in our dimension by a large meteorite impact that causes a three year period of cold and darkness, prophesied to accompany Ragnarok, and called Fimbul Winter. At this time, Vito makes for France.BLKD p.40, pnl.3-4 8th Century *'721' - The troublemaker Bricriu once incites three heroes, Cú Chulainn, Conall Cernach and Lóegaire Búadach, to compete for the champion's portion at his feast. In every test Cú Chulainn comes out top, but neither Conall nor Lóegaire will accept the result. Cú Roí mac Dáire of Munster settles it by visiting each in the guise of a hideous churl and challenging them to behead him, then allow him to return and behead them in return. Only Cú Chulainn is brave and honourable enough to submit himself to Cú Roí's axe; Cú Roí spares him and he is declared champion. *'730 '- Approximate date that Abdul Alhazred completes the Kitab al-Azif. * 738 '- The mad poet of Sanaa, Abdul Alhazred, author of Kitab al-Azif , is murdered by an unseen beast. *'764 – Vito (later Orlando), under the more modern name "Roland," joins the knights of Charlemagne.BLKD p.40, pnl.4 *'768' – Charlemagne becomes King of the Franks. *'c. 768-770'TNTA:5 p.5: Here the events of Orlando's time with Charles the Great are referred to as happening in "the 1480s," when ''Orlando Innamorato, which is about Charles the Great and his knights, including Orlando, was written. This is an error of the Almanac's "Editors," and is commented on as such by the Editors of the Black Dossier (namely Garold O'Brien; BLKD p.29)'' – At a feast held by Charlemagne, to which both Christian and Pagan dignitaries have been invited, Roland, along with other knights, including Rinaldo, falls in love with Angelica, pagan princess of Albraca in Cathay. There is much violence surrounding the suitors of Angelica.Wikipedia:Orlando Innamorato by Matteo Maria Boiardo, left unfinished in 1486 At Angelica’s flight from Lutetia (much later known as Paris)TNTA:2 p.3. Paris, in the world of League is not known as Paris until the 16th century. One would assume then, that before that it went as its Roman Era name of Lutetia, Roland sets out to quest for her love, at various times having adventures in eastern Europe, Tartary, India and Cathay, rampaging through Europe and Africa mad with unrequited love and eventually having his sanity restored by sorcery. All this while, Charlemagne, abandoned by Roland, is under siege in Lutetia, the siege being lifted upon Roland’s return.Wikipedia:Orlando Furioso by Ludovico Ariosto, 1516 *'770-778' – Charlemagne wages a seven year war against the Saracens. In a final thrust into Spain (777-778) Charlemagne’s forces subjugate many Saracen cities, only to be ambushed on the return trip to France through Roncevaux Pass in the Pyrenees, the covering forces for Charlemagne’s army fighting to the last man, which happens to be Roland, who is then, out of their admiration for his fighting prowess, asked by the Saracens to join them. Roland accepts, though he is believed dead by the rest of Christendom at this time.BLKD p.40, pnl.4 *'779' – Roland, having his name mispronounced by the Saracens as "Orlando," becomes the lover of Sindbad the Sailor.BLKD p.41, pnl.1TNTA:4 p.4 Orlando later will claim Sindbad's name was pronounced "Sinned-Bad"TNTA:6 p.4, that he was very well endowedCENT:1 p.45, pnl.1 and that he was "the most ingenious thief of the eighth century."CENT:1 p.45, pnl.2 *'794 or 795'Time Placement: If Caliph Haroun Al Raschid (who began his reign on September 14 of 786) is the Caliph from 1001 Arabian Nights, then Scheherazade would have become his concubine after three thousand nights of women who failed to please him. Putting their first night together in about early December/late November of this year. It cannot be much later than this, because in 796 the Caliph moved the Imperial residence from Baghdad, where Orlando says he met both the Caliph and Scheherazade, to ar-Raqqah. – Orlando meets Caliph Haroun Al Raschid and his queen-consort Scheharezade. 9th Century *'808' – Orlando and Sindbad, having spent nearly thirty years together as lovers and partners, are separated when Sindbad leaves on his 8th Legendary Voyage, upon which, for some reason, Orlando does not accompany Sindbad and from which Sindbad never returns. Orlando sulks, miserable, in Bagdad for decades.BLKD p.41, pnl.2. Timeline Note: Orlando later claims to have sulked in Baghdad for "almost a century" until Al-Wathik Be’Ilah became Caliph, which was in 842. Even if he and Sinbad became lovers in 778, this would mean he would have been sulking until 908. Though this fits with the later reference in pnl.4 of this same page where he says "around 900 AD," for purposes of keeping with the genealogy and named historical figures, we are assuming Orlando was exaggerating with how long he mourned and was only being vague about the latter "around 900 AD" reference. *'842' – Upon the ascension of Al-Wathik Be’Ilah to the Caliphate, Orlando takes up travelling with the, now styled, Caliph Vathek. *'847' – Orlando accompanies Caliph Vathek to the catacombs beneath Ishtakar, in the valley of Fakreddin, where the Caliph makes a deal with Eblis and is beset by demons who set his heart ablaze, perpetually, with hellfire for being allowed to view hell’s treasure. Orlando later comments that the treasure was less than impressive.BLKD p.41, pnl.3 *'856' - King Leir succeeds his father Bladud to the throne after his father died while attempting to fly with artificial wings. *'893' - The now aged King Leir, having divided his kingdom into three parts to give to his eldest daughters, wastes what money he has left, loses his sanity, and is eventually tortured to death by his eldest daughter's husband Edmund of Gloucester. 10 Century *'900' – Orlando wanders the Holy Land.BLKD p.41, pnl.4 * 950 '- Theodorus Philetas translates the Kitab al-Azif into Greek and renames it the Necronomicon. * '''992 '- Hogwarts is founded. After disagreements about the admittance of Muggle-borns, one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin departs, but not before creating the Chamber of Secrets containing a Basilisk, so it can be reawoken by his heir. 11th Century *'1000 '- A "strange and powerful dynastic order" builds a stone priory atop an ancient temple in modern-day Anchester, the site of which eventually becomes Exham Priory. In China, the monkey king Sun Wukong is imprisoned by the Buddha under a mountain after having caused havoc in the Heavenly Kingdoms, * '1066 '- The Doctor prevents renegade Time Lord the Meddling Monk from changing history by letting the Saxons win the Battle of Hastings. At this same time, Phra the Phoenician awakes in a hermit's hut on the eve of the battle of Hastings. He recalls nothing since falling asleep in 410. Unable to bear the trauma of his loss of Blodwen, Phra's personality undergoes further strain. The hermit sends Phra on a mission and he arrives at the battlefield just as King Harold is defeated by William of Normandy, where he rescues Editha, a young Saxon noblewoman of Harold's retinue. * '1068 '- During this time Phra marries Editha and lives in relative peace for twelve years as a Saxon lord. They had two children. * '''1084 - After years of hiding from the Normans, Phra and his family are forced to flee their estate to nearby St. Olaf's Monastery. Although his wounds are not major, the trauma of Phra's escape sends him into another prolonged hibernation. *'c. 1099' – Orlando joins the Crusaders upon their arrival in the Holy Land, joining their side out of admiration of their outfits - these outfits are ostensibly those of the Knights Templar, which he may have joined at this time. 12th Century *'1147-1149' – Orlando, very likely, takes part in the Second Crusade, fighting on the side of the crusaders. This may be the time when Orlando meets Prester John. * 1153 '- Aucassin, a brave knight in the service of his father, falls in love with Nicolette, a Saracen maiden. Aucassin is imprisoned by his father to prevent him from going after his beloved Nicolette. The lovers are eventually reunited and board a ship bound for the kingdom of Torelore. After a three years' stay they are captured by Saracen pirates and separated. Aucassin's boat is blown back to Beaucaire, while Nicolette is carried to Cartage, where a royal marriage is planned for her. But she avoids this by disguising herself in a minstrel's garb and sets sail for Beaucaire to rejoin her beloved Aucassin. There, before Aucassin who does not immediately recognize her, she sings of her own adventures, and in due time makes herself known to him. *'1189-1192 – Orlando takes part in the Third Crusade.BLKD p.41, pnl.4-5 The Doctor is also present during these events. *'1192' – Orlando joins Blondel de Nesle and his "minstrel underground" in order to save Richard the Lionheart, who had been taken prisoner for ransom by Leopold V, Duke of Austria. At around this time Orlando swears to go by Orlando for the rest of his days (male or female).BLKD p.41, pnl.5 *'1194' - The Doctor encounters Robin Hood in Sherwood Forest. *'1197' – Orlando returns to Britain following the Crusades, becoming a part of the Merry Men.BLKD p.42, pnl.1 13th Century * 1240 - Finding herself incarnated in China and lacking a powerbase, Ayesha kills and replaces the goddess Hsi Wang Mu, becoming the new ruler of Mount K'un Lun, now called Hes, or Fire Mountain. * 1275 ' - In Xanadu did Kubla Khan, a stately pleasure-dome decree. 14th Century *'1307 – Orlando, female again at this point, travels in mainland Europe as the assistant to William Tell.BLKD p.42, pnl.2 *'1327' - Franciscan friar William of Baskerville and his novice Adso of Melk arrive to a Benedictine monastery in Northern Italy to investigate the mysterious death of a monk. * 1330 - Princess Rosamund, curse on her christening day by a fairy, falls into a deep sleep and her castle encased in thorns. * 1346 '- Phra regains consciousness in the monestary, where his undying body has been preserved as what the monks believe to be a holy saint. Near the monastery Phra finds a small ruined chapel with a marble statue representing his long-decesased wife and children. Devastated by this discovery, he wanders the countryside aimlessly, but, after some time, he becomes a vassal of King Edward. While in France, Phra realizes that he is in love with Isobel. With Flamaucoer's aid, he attempts to win the noble girl. But, at the battle of Crecy, Flamaucoer takes a charge meant for Phra and is killed, revealing that "he" is Isobel in knightly disguise. Returning to England, Phra is thrown overboard in a storm and is washed ashore on ancient lands of Blodwen. Here he climbs into a burial crypt to sleep and is sealed in the tomb by a falling slab of marble. He again falls into a long hibernation. *'1348 - Ten nobles from Florence go to the countryside to escape the Black Death. To pass the time they tell stories. * 1350 '- King Perión of Gaul and Elisena of England have an illicit affair, resulting in the secret birth of Amadís, who they abandon at birth on a barge in England. Their son eventually becomes a famed knight who has many adventures. * '''1357 '- Sir John Mandeville, while traveling in the East Indies, encounters many fantastic things such as a plant that grows sheep and the dog-headed men of Nacumera. 15th Century *'''1415, October 25 – The Battle of Agincourt. Orlando is probably not present for the battle, but later (1914) the ghost of one of the English bowmen claims to recognize Orlando.BLKD p.46, pnl.3 * 1430 '- Princess Rosamund is awakened by the prince of a visiting royal family. *'1450 – Orlando settles in Constantinople, seat or learning, studying by day and working as a dancer by night.BLKD p.42, pnl.3 On Skaro, the war between the Thals and the Kaleds drags into its thousandth year. By this time, the society that has survived has been forced underground into bunker-like cities, making use of seemingly anachronistic weaponry due to shortages of resources, and facing the possible extinction of their species due to the increasing number of babies born with horrific mutations. The war ends when a mad Kaled scientist creates the first Daleks, which he uses to exterminate both his own people and the surviving Thals. *'1453' – Orlando escapes the fall of Constantinople with other scholars, and heads for Italy. *'1473' - At the first ever Quidditch World Cup, all 700 Quidditch fouls are committed. *'1482, January 6' - In France, a deformed hunchback who is the bell-ringer of Notre Dame, is crowned as the Pope of Fools. * May 1485 - The devil sends two envoys to the castle of Baron Hugues on the night of a celebration for his daughter's engagement in order to turn their love into hate. Upon discovering that his plans have failed, the devil turns to two lovers into statues. Despite this, their hearts still beat for each other under the stone. *'1485, August 22' - Victorious at Bosworth Field, King Richard III is slain in error by his idiot great-nephew Edmund. His favorite nephew, Crown Prince Richard, Duke of York, is crowned Richard IV the same day. * 1492 '- Foundation of Brookfields School. * '''1498 '- King Richard IV is poisoned along with his entire court. This leaves Henry Tudor free to take the crown and write his predecessor out of history. 16th Century *'1500 '- Sun Wukong, having been trapped for 500 years under a mountain, is freed by Xuanzang, a monk on pilgrimage to the west. The two have many adventures before finally returning to China where Sun Wukong achieves buddhahood. * '1505 '- The Doctor briefly stops by Leonardo da Vinci's house and leaves him a note as part of the former's attempts to stop the plans of the time-traveling alien Scaroth. *'''1506 – Orlando, in transition from female to male at this time, poses for the Mona Lisa for Leonardo da Vinci.BLKD p.42, pnl.4 *'1510-20'– Orlando, male once more, is in Africa at this time. *'1527' – Prospero born in the Duchy of Milan. *'1530s' – Orlando studies the occult in Prague under Johannes Faust.BLKD p.42, pnl.4 * 1532 '''- The giant Gargantua, discharges the contents of his massive bladder on a city in France. The luckless citizens are washed away or drowned by the great flood of urine that poured steaming from the much-relieved colossus, who, when he viewed the destruction his emission had provoked, could not contain his mirth. At this, those who'd survived the deluge angrily cried, 'Look! He's drowned us par ris (for a laugh), with the unlucky city being known as Paris ever after. * '''1534 - The Abby of Loire is founded by the giant Gargantua. There, the monks vow to grow rich and happy rather than vows of poverty and obedience, and go by the motto "Do what you will". *'1540' – Orlando's tutor in the occult, Dr. Faust, becomes embroiled in contract disputes with his patron Mephistopheles, so Orlando travels with the Doctor's newest would-be student, a thirteen year old Prospero, back to the younger man's home in Milan, ostensibly becoming the young nobleman's tutor.BLKD p.43, pnl.1 *'1550s '- A sailor by the name of Hythloday relates his discovers the island of Utopia which, due to the incredibly poor leadership of Gargantua which led to a number of wars with neighboring kingdoms, is already in decline. *'1558' – Under the rule of Queen Gloriana I, Sir Jack Wilton establishes English (later British) Intelligence. Queen Gloriana makes Prospero court astrologer, and charges him to, after her death, form the first League, hereafter referred to as Prospero's Men, and bids that both he and Orlando stay in England until such a time. Prospero, under the name John Suttle, takes a wife, Doll Common, and resides in Mortlake.BLKD p.42, pnl.2BLKD p.48-54: "Faerie's Fortunes Founded" Orlando idles, bored, in London.BLKD p.42, pnl.2 A Sir Randolph Carter, ancestor of the man who will have the same name, studies magic during the reign of Queen Gloriana I. *'1562' - Queen Gloriana I is secretly married to a "Doctor", after which she orders the creation of a secret wing of the national gallery, to be placed under the care of her husband. * 1563 '- Queen Gloriana I is assassinated at Richmond Palace by Prince Ludwig of Bavaria, as are the Lords Blackadder and Melchett. Presumably, the Prince is able to conceal his crime and assume her identity for the remainder of "her" reign. Unsurprisingly, no marriages or offspring result. *'1564 – Queen Gloriana and Sir Jack Wilton visit Greyfriars School.BLKD p.88, pnl.4 * 1580 - The quaint town of Macondo is founded by Jose Arcadio Buendia. * 1584 '- Emily St. Aubert, the only child of a landed rural family whose fortunes are now in decline, is orphaned. After a harrowing series of adventures, including an attempt at forced marriage by an ignoble count and imprisonment in the remote castle of Udolpho, she is able to return to her estate where she takes control of the property and is reunited with her beloved Valancourt. * '''1586 '- A "John Dee" translates the Necronomicon into English. Elsewhere in England, Phra is awakened by two graverobbers. Traveling to London, he meets an old scholar named Adam Faulkner and becomes a guest at his home. Falling in love with the old man's daughter, Elizabeth Phra aids her father in his great work, building a steam-driven mechanical marvel, a task that ends in tragedy. Phra and Elizabeth marry but then drink poisoned wine. Elizabeth perishes but Phra is able survive long enough to avenge her death. Then, in the recesses of Faulkner's dilapidated mansion, Phra dies a final death, slipping into the spirit world -- to be finally reunited with Blodwin. * '1590 '- José da Silvestra discovers King Solomon's Mines. *'''1593, May 30 – In London, after a day of heavy drinking at the establishment of Ma Bull, Christopher Marlow, and his entourage, are working on a scene in the garden which degenerates into a fracas in which Marlow is accidentally stabbed in the eye by Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London," with a sharp stick.Sinclair, Iain. Slow Chocolate Autopsy. London: Phoenix House, 1997. p.4-12 The contemporary historical record of the Glorianian Era remembers Mr. Norton as "a strangely attired... Master Nortonne"BLKD p.146. *'1599 '- The Doctor encounters William Shakespeare in Southwark and briefly reunites with his estranged wife Gloriana. 17th Century 1600s * 1600'TNTA:2 p.4 – Doll Common having recently died, Prospero, in mourning, takes his daughter, Miranda, and his immediate retinue to an enchanted island. Orlando and Queen Gloriana (if Orlando's later biographer, Virginia Woolf, writing of the immortal nearly 320 years later, is to be believed) become lovers for a short while at about this time, and Orlando becomes engrossed in poetry and the arts''Orlando: A Biography by Virginia Woolf, 1928 (possibly out of boredom waiting for Prospero to return to England). Dr. Ava founds the agrarian republic of Calejava, that can be best described as scrupulously fair, if screamingly dull. In Iceland, the alchemist Arne Saknussemm discovers an entry into the hollow Earth via the extinct volcano Snaefells Jokull. * '''29 March, 1601 - Domingo Gonsales, having fled his native Spain after killing a man in a duel, is returning having made his fortune in the East Indies. But on his voyage home he becomes seriously ill, and puts ashore on St Helena. There, taking notice of the island's large bird population, he creates a flying machine he calls his Engine, which he uses in his bid to fly to the moon. *'1603' – Gloriana dies, leaving the throne to the puritanical King Jacob who orders that all the faerie race be purged from England.BLKD p.44, pnl.2 *'1605-1615' – The adventures of Don Quixote de la Mancha take place. 1610s * 1610– The events of The Tempest ''take place about this time. Prospero returns to England to form Gloriana's "League."BLKD p.43, p.3 Who the earliest members consist of (besides Prospero, Caliban, Ariel, and, possibly, Orlando) is unclear. It is possible that their handler is Sir Basildon Bond.BLKD p.49-56 A group of English colonists from Jamestown, searching for food, find a mysterious staircase. *'1616, 23 April''' – The "noted biographers" William Shakespeare and Miguel de Cervantes both die on this day, Shakespeare leaving his Fairy's Fortunes Founded folio unfinished.BLKD p.49-56 *'1616' – Fairyland withdraws entirely from England at some time during this year. Most faeries relocate to the Blazing World, just north of the British Isles.BLKD p.187, pnl.3 * 1618 - 'In Germany, a young man is separated from his home by foraging dragoons and is adopted by a hermit living in the forest, who teaches him to read and introduces him to religion. The hermit names him Simplicius because he is so simple that he did not know his own name. After the death of the hermit, Simplicius is conscripted, and from there embarks on years of foraging, military triumph, wealth, prostitution, disease, bourgeois domestic life, and travels to Russia, France, and to an alternate world inhabited by mermen. 1620s *'1620s, Early – The Duke Prospero encounters Don Quixote at about this time.TNTA:2 p.2 Don Quixote joins Prospero's Men at some point.BLKD p.43, pnl.5 *'1625' – Prospero, Duke of Milan, in the Mediterranean Sea on his way to the Strait of Gibraltar, visits many islands east and, having reached and sailed through the strait, south of Spain.TNTA:2 p.1 * 1628 '- The three Musketeers and D'Artagnan fight to protect the Queen of France from the schemes of Milady and Cardinal de Richelieu. 1630s * '''1631 '- A Catholic monk from Luxembourg named Perrault travels to Tibet and founds the Lamasery of Shangri-La in its current form. There, his aging slows and he is able to meditate on the meaning of all things. * '''1639 - Kingsport founded in Massachusetts. 1640s * 1640 '''- Reports reach England of the very prosperous kingdom of Macaria, wherein taxes are low because the King does his up-most to avoid entering into costly wars, there is no state religion so no inter-communal religious conflicts, and the utilization of knowledge and the sciences have all but eliminated unemployment. This only serves to add fuel to the fury of the mobs during the ensuing revolution. * '''1641 – The beginning of the English Civil War. Birth of the English Behemoth. *'1643 '- The town of Innsmouth founded in Massachusetts. * Late 1647 - In Germany, a young assistant forester Max is in love with Agathe and is to become the new head forester for the prince, but a test of skill in marksmanship is required. After ill luck during practice, Caspar convinces Max to cast seven magic bullets to be used in the contest. In reality, Caspar, who had sold his soul to the devil, hopes to buy himself more time by substituting Max in his place. At the trial, the devil causes Max to fire at Agathe, but her bridal wreath deflects the bullet, killing Caspar. Max is almost banished, but a hermit intercedes on his behalf, suggesting a years probation instead, after which Max may marry Agatha. The Prince agrees and saying that he himself will marry the two at the end of the year. * 1648 - D’Artagnan and the Three Musketeers fight Milady’s son, Mordaunt, and the nefarious plots of Cardinal de Mazarin. After years of adventures, Simplicius becomes a hermit, denouncing the world as corrupt. *'1649' – King Charles I is beheaded by parliament. Beginning of the English Commonwealth. 1650s * 1651 - In England, the highwayman known as the Nightmare terrorizes the countryside. *'1653' – End of the English Commonwealth, beginning of the English Protectorate. * 1658 '- James Woodville of Suffolk exchanges minds with a Yithian. After he is restored to his rightful body, Woodville writes a book called ''Wondrous Intelligences, which details his unusual sex life and the Great Race of Yith. * '1657 '- Cyrano de Bergerac uses an inginiously devised system of firecrackers situated around a wooden box to propel himself to the moon where he encounters beings who have four legs, musical voices, and amazing weapons that cook game for a meal while it's being shot. * '''1659 – The English Commonwealth is reinstated. * September 30, 1659 - Robinson Crusoe is shipwrecked. 1660s * 1660 – Restoration of the English Monarchy under Charles II of England''.'' Lemuel Gulliver is born in Nottinghamshire. The 16 year old Amber St. Clair arrives in London at about this time. The three Musketeers conspire to depose Louis XIV and replace him with his twin brother Philippe. Although successful, Porthos dies soon after, followed by Anthos. * 1661 '''- '' Lemuel Gulliver is born in Nottinghamshire, England. In the West Indies, an African prince named Caesar leads a failed slave revolt. Upon realizing all is lost, he kills his lover Clemene to protect her from violation and subjugation after his death. For his crime he is dismembered while calmly smoking a pip, never once crying out in pain. * 1664 '- A penniless Norwegian student finds himself in the hollow Earth, and encounters a number of strange beings including sentient trees, intelligent apes preoccupied with fashion and change, and a land where string basses talk musically to one another. *'1666 – The Year of Wonders. Amber St. Clair, mistress to King Charles II, may have joined Prospero's Men at about this time. Margaret Cavendish, Duchess of Newcastle-upon-Tyne, explores and publishes a record of the Blazing World for the first time.TNTA:1 p.6 The Doctor acidentally starts the Great Fire of London while stopping three alien criminals from destroying all life on Earth. 1670s *'Early' 1670 – Captain Robert Owemuch, president of the Insolvency Society, probably for reasons of avoiding his creditors, makes many long, far-flung voyages with his three ships, the Excuse, the Pay-Naught, and the Least-in-Sight, including a survey of islands off North America's east coast.TNTA:3 p.5''' ' The pirate Firebrand Frobisher becomes known as having the "finest skipper that ever sailed a three-master on a port tack". *'1671 '- A time-traveling Hiro Nakamura meets his hero, Takezo Kensei, and discovers him to be a fraud. * '''1672 '- Adam Monroe marries Helene. *'1673' – Captain Robert Owemuch discovers "the great national embarrassment" of Scoti Moria, also called Summer Island or the Floating Island, in the English Channel (sometimes to be found in the Thames-Isis Gulf, other times near France), inhabited by the lazy, chain-smoking, perpetually ninepins playing race called Naiads.TNTA:1 p.2 One such Naiad, named Lebowski, joins Owemuch's crew, later settling in California on one of Owemuch's American journeys.TNTA:3 p.6 Captain Owemuch may have joined Prospero's Men at about this time. The last Musketeer, D'Artagnan, dies. *'1674' – Lemuel Gulliver enters Emanuel College, where he will study for three years. * 1676 '- Jacques dor, during one of his many sea voyages, discovers a Utopian island populated by hermaphrodites who live in peace with one exception: they hate sexual beings which they call incomplete. Dor is spared death because he himself is hermaphrodite. He lives for 35 years before being exiled. *'1677 – Lemuel Gulliver bound in apprenticeship to Mr. James Bates, whom he shall study under for four years in London. *'1678' – Travelling from the "City of Destruction," a location in an apparently ethereal, "symbolic realm," Christian, the Everyman Journeyman, arrives in the town of "Vanity Fair" in which he turns down an alleyway and "steps into the streets of London." Seemingly trapped in our more material, unfamiliar realm, he is confined to a madhouse, possibly Bedlam, from which he is later rescued by Prospero and Orlando.BLKD p.43, p.3 Unable to return to his realm, or his quest for that realm's "Shining City," he joins Prospero's Men in the hopes that Prospero, seemingly "diabolic" to Christian, may be his only hope of again crossing the dimensional gulf. *'1679' – Construction of Montagu House in Bloomsbury, London, future headquarters (in its various architectural incarnations) of the League in its incarnations as "Gulliver's Fellowship" and the first and second "Murray Groups," is completed. 1680s *'1681' – Lemuel Gulliver studies medicine in Leyden, Netherlands. *'1682' – In Northumberland, upon the North Sea coast, Prospero's Men on their expedition to the Blazing World visit Joyeusegardehttp://www.sir-lancelot.co.uk/castle-joyous-guard.htm to see the Tomb of Launcelot where Prospero notes the dilapidated condition of the monument.TNTA:1 p.4 *'1683, Early January' – Prospero's Men, including Captain Robert Owemuch, briefly stop at Ransom IslandMorris, William. The Story of the Glittering Plain; also called the Land of Living Men or the Arc of the Undying. London: Kelmscott Press, 1891 just before reaching the Blazing World. Whether or not they reached the island via one of the three ships of Captain Owemuch is unclear, their ship is only referred to as a "hired trawler." *'1683, Mid to Late January' – They reach The Blazing World whereupon Christian departs into The Blazing World. *'1684' – Lemuel Gulliver becomes ship’s surgeon aboard the Swallow, under a Captain Abraham Pannel, for three and a half years, making two voyages to the Levant and "and some other parts."Swift, Jonathan. 's_Travels/Part_I/Chapter_I Gulliver's Travels. London: Benjamin Motte, 1728. Part 1, Chapter 1 *'1685' - The convicted English traitor Peter Blood escapes from enforced servitude on a Barbados plantation. *'1688' – Lemuel Gulliver, MD, sets up medical practice in London and marries Mary Burton, second daughter to a Mr. Edmund Burton. 1690s * '1690 - '''Master Bates, Lemuel Gulliver's former tutor, dies. Gulliver sets to sea again. * '''1692 '- Adam Monroe realizes that he does not age, leading Helene to flee him into the woods of Diedenshausen, Germany. In America, the witch panic that began in Salem has spread to Arkham. As a result, they send one witch, Keziah Mason, to Salem for trial. However, Mason disappears from her cell before she can be executed. Dunwich founded in Massachusetts. * '''1695'-1696'BLKD p.44, pnl.1', Winter of''' – Prospero, Caliban, and Ariel disappear. Captain Owemuch claims it was during a return trip to the Blazing World, though English (later British) Intelligence is unsure if he in fact did not simply drown at sea. Orlando later claims Prospero and his familiars did in fact reach the blazing world, and that Prospero's last words as he did so were "Follow me." It would appear that Amber St. Clair was also present on this mission. Prospero's Men disband shortly thereafter.BLKD p.44, pnl.3 * 1697 '- A French nobleman with a blue beard is is murdered after his newest wife discovers the mutilated bodies of Bluebeard's past wives hanging from hooks on the wall. With no heirs, his widow uses part of his fortune for a dowry to marry off her sister, another part for her brothers' captains' commissions, and the rest to marry a worthy gentleman who makes her forget her horrible encounter with Bluebeard. Elsewhere in France, an ogre who had taken up residence in Carabas Castle is tricked into transforming into a mouse and promptly eaten by a talking feline dressed in "striking footwear." *'1699, May 4 – Lemuel Gulliver, MD, departs Bristol, England, aboard the Antelope for an excursion to the South Seas. (One Survivor) 18th Century 1700s *'1701, Early November' – Sailing aboard the Antelope, Lemuel Gulliver is shipwrecked on the islands of Lilliput and Blefuscu, and becomes entangled in their political affairs and war with each other. *'1701, September 24' – Gulliver departs Blefescu, using one of their largest warships as a dingy, and is picked up two days later by an English merchantman. Gulliver takes some Lilliputian livestockLGV1 (paperback) Cover, (hardback) Back CoverLGV1:2 p.23, pnl.2BLKD p.60 and people with him back to England. *'1702, April 13' – Gulliver returns to England on the merchantman. *'1702, June 20' – Gulliver again departs England on the Adventure, bound for Surat, India. *'1702, August 17' – Gulliver is taken to Capital City of Brobdingnag, arriving on October 26. *'1703, June 17' – Gulliver, sailing aboard the Adventure, puts to shore on the peninsula of Brobdingnag, sighted June 16, for water. Gulliver left ashore when the island was found to contain a civilization of giants – one such giant shortly thereafter captures him. *'1705, c. October' – Gulliver escapes, via a large bird, sometime around October, from Brobdingnag. Found floating in a box at sea, sailors take him home to England. *'1706' – Gulliver arrives in England only to depart again in August. *'1707, April 11' – Gulliver arrives at Fort St. George. *'1709' – Gulliver arrives in Luggnag (also Lugnag and Luggnagg) April 21. Some time later, Gulliver’s ship is attacked at sea by pirates, and he is marooned, yet again – this time on a tiny rocky islet. Fortunately, however, the flying island of Laputa rescues him and took him to Balnibarbi to await a Dutch trader ship bound for Zipang (Japan)TNTA:5 p.3. In TNTA Gulliver states he is more used to using the name "Zipang" than he is with using the name "Japan" (Japan). In May he leaves on the ship for Zipang. 1710s * 1710 - Jerusalem's Lot, a religious community, is founded on the coast of Massachusetts. The people are members of a splinter Puritan group led by the charismatic James Boon. They follow Boon's unorthodox doctrines, and the town's inhabitants are soon quite decadent and deranged. Jacques Massé, while traveling in South Africa, discovers the land of Bustrol, where living fossils including giant birds and strange flora from prehistoric era still exist. * 1710, April 10 – Gulliver returns from Zipang and lands in Amsterdam, arriving in England about a week later. * 1710, September – Gulliver sets off again to sea, this time as Captain of the Adventure. *'1711' – Crew of Adventure mutinies and maroons Gulliver on the shores of Houyhnhnm-Land, which is inhabited by the horrific Yahoo and the magnificent and noble Horses known as Houyhnhnm. Gulliver is, subsequent to his rescue from the wretched Yahoos by a Houyhnhnm, kept in many ways as a pet or student by his rescuer and rescuer's wife. *'1715' – Lemuel Gulliver leaves his beloved Master and Lady Houyhnhnm in a raft and departs for Europe on February 15. Arrives in Lisbon, Portugal, November 5. *'1719' – Nathaniel "Natty" Bumpo born in America. 1720s *'1720' - A peculiar house is built in Virginia. * 1720, May 11 – Baron Karl Friedrich Hieronymus von Munchhausen born in Bodenwerder. *'1721' – Lemuel Gulliver would later claim that he discovered Vichenbok Land''Pickles ou récits à la mode anglaise'' by André Lichtenberger, 1923 in 1721.TNTA:6 p.4 *'1724' - Jamie McCrimmon is born in Scotland. * 1726 '- Christopher Syn born in Kent *'1727 - The tenth Doctor meets a young Madame de Pompadour for the first time and fights off a clockwork android stalking her. *'1727, April 2' – At the urging of his Cousin Sympson, Captain Lemuel Gulliver officially publishes some account of his adventures at sea and about the distant lands to which he’s travelled. *'1728' – Frances "Fanny" Hill is born. 1730s * 1736 '''- Fortunanto follows his good friend Montresor, who had promised him a cask of Amontillado, into the catacombs. He is never seen again. 1740s * '''1740 – Associate of Lemuel Gulliver, Sir Charles Smith, shipwrecked on an island off the coast of South Africa he dubs New Britain.Mémoires de Sir George Wollap by Pierre Chevalier Dupessis *'1743' – It is around this time, when she is 15, that Fanny Hill’s parents die, and she is brought to London to begins her life in brothels. *'1744' - The tenth Doctor again encounters Madame de Pompadour, to discover she's grown up. In America, Natty Bumpo prevents Henry "Hurry Harry" March, who later turns out to have been a notorious pirate, and Tom Hutter from attacking and scalping the besieging members of the Huron tribe. Later, he assists his lifelong friend Chingachgook to rescue his kidnapped betrothed Wah-ta-Wah from the Hurons. * 1745 '- An old sailor, calling himself the captain, comes to stay at the Admiral Benbow Inn on the English coast. He pays the innkeeper's son, Jim Hawkins, a few pennies to keep a lookout for "seafaring men". * '''1747 '- While studying at Oxford, Syn falls in love with the Spanish beauty Imogene Almago and rescues her from "Bully" Tappitt, whom he kills in a duel. The two marry and then return to Dymchurch-Under-the-Wall where Christopher is installed as Vicar. In Milan, Adam marries his second wife Maria. * '''1748 - Imogene is seduced away by Syn's supposed friend, Nicholas Tappitt, and Syn nearly loses his sanity out of rage and grief. Once recovered, he sets out in pursuit of Tappitt and Imogene, who had been hiding in Spain, but upon learning that Syn is following them, they flee to America. When he follows, Syn's ship is taken by the pirate known as "Black Satan". Syn kills the pirate in a duel and becomes the new pirate captain of the ship "Sulphur Pit". He is aided in this by his old friend Mipps, who had been one of Black Satan's crew. *'1749' – John Cleland, in debtor's prison, corresponds with Miss Fanny Hill, and publishes a confessional-autobiography of her lifeBLKD p.58 in order to pay for his freedom. In the Congo, Sultan Mangogul comes into possession of a magic ring that makes women's genitals talk, which causes a great scandal. * Late 1749 - Syn abandons his ship and crew to go searching for Tappitt and Imogene in the American wilderness and Mipps comes with him. Without Syn's knowledge Mipps has arranged a convenient accident which ignites the powder-hold of the Sulphur Pit, eliminating all witnesses who could tell of Syn's piratic acts. 1750s * 1750 '- In America, Syn emerges from the wilderness and learns that Tappitt has become a whaler and has taken Imogene and the boy on a voyage with him. Syn becomes a ship's harpooner and adopts the alias "Clegg." * '''Early 1752 '- Syn completes his whaling voyage, having failed again to catch up with Tappitt and Imogene. He learns that Tappitt is now in Kingstown Jamaica, where is known as "Black Nick." He has purchased a fast ship, the "St. Nicholas," and letters of marque. Syn steals the ship and it's crew from Tappitt and begins a new career of piracy. He re-names the ship the "Imogene" and christens himself "Captain Clegg." During this period he becomes the most infamous pirate of his day. * '''1754 – Fanny Hill, at this point 26 years old, encounters, in Bristol while staying at the Admiral Benbow Inn, Lemuel Gulliver for the first time, and shares a brief romantic liaison with him. Soon after, she also encounters future League member Captain Clegg.BLKD p.61 *'1757' – Natty Bumpo fights in the French and Indian War in the American Colonies. Meanwhile in France, the daughter of a ruined merchant is married to a hideous beast in exchange for for the forgiveness of his debts. After a time the girl becomes homesick and returns home, where her sisters, jelous of their sister's new-found wealth, beg her to stay so that her promise to return to her new husband within a week is broken. Upon returning to the castle, the girl finds the beast near-death. Weeping, she kisses him one last time only for her husband to change into a handsome prince. He explains that his bestial form was the result of a curse, and the two live happily together for the rest of their lives. *'1758 '- Clockwork androids come through time to fetch the "complete" brain of Madame de Pompadour. The tenth Doctor enters Versailles on horseback, cutting off the time window to the SS madame de Pompadour, shutting off the androids. 1760s *'April 15, 1764' - Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, Marquise de Pompadour, dies from tuberculosis. The tenth Doctor, too late to take Madame de Pompadour as a companion, is left a letter by the King of France as her body is taken away. * 1766 '- Theodore Wieland, a religious fanatic, murders his wife and four children, before attempting to kill his sister. * '''1767 '- Unca Eliza, the mixed race daughter of a British colonist and a native princess, on her way home to England after having attended to her late father in the colonies, is marooned when she refuses the ship's captain's suite. There, she devotes herself to the education of the native population in the ways of civilization and Christian morals. 1770s * '1770 '- The Pirates conference is held. In attendance are Captain Clegg (aka Dr. Syn), Captain Blood, Captain Slaughterboard, Captain Pugwash, Captain Hook, Long John Silver, Captain Pysse-Gummes, and an unnamed pirate thought by some to be Guybrush Threepwood, a strange pirate who would often ramble about "shoddy, 17th century electrical wiring" and a treasure known as "big whoop". * '1772 '- A young Spanish nobleman, Alvaro, falls in love with the fetching Biondetta. Biondetta takes Alvaro to bed, where after his declaration of love for her she reveals herself to be the Devil. Only Alvaro’s faith and confession save him from damnation. * '''April 19, 1775 - The American Revolutionary War begins. * November 13, 1775 - Having survived a ship wreck during the worst storm in living memory, Dr. Syn is reunited with his old friend Tony Cobtree, now the Squire of Dymchurch, who sees to that Syn is appointed Vicar of Dymchurch and Dean of Peculiars. Syn is soon rejoined by Mr. Mipps, who becomes involved in the local smuggling business. When his activities attract too much attention from the authorities, Syn steps in. He decides that the only way to protect his parishioners from the hangman's noose is to organize them so well that they will never be caught. Adopting the masked identity of the Scarecrow he becomes adept at foiling the King's men at every turn. 1780s * 1780 '- Aline, sensible and virtuious, and her husband Valcour, libertine and materialistic, travel both Southern Europe and Africa. The two eventually visit both the brutal African kingdom of Butua, where everything is vile and degrading,and the most atrocious crimes it committed in broad daylight, and the South Pacific island of Tamoé, where, led by the philosopher-king zame, everyone is virtuous, happy, and prosperous. * '''1782 '- An Englishwoman, Mrs. Hannah Hewit, finds herself marooned on an island in the South Sea. She built not only her own house of clay bricks but also a mechanical man as a companion, who, when she returns to civilization, is also rumored to have been her paramour. In Spanish America, Don Diego de la Vega is born. In Paris, Adam marries Frederica. * '''November 25, 1783 - The American Revolutionary War ends, with the last of the British Soldiers depart from New York Town on Manhattan Island. * 1784 '- Adam marries Yumi. * '''1785 '- After having many adventures of questionable authenticity, Baron Munchausen reaches the moon, being borne aloft by a terrific waterspout. * '1786 '- Montessor has still not been caught and Fortunato's body still hangs from the chains in the niche where he left it. * '1787'LGV1:2 p.23, pnl.2 – Lemuel Gulliver, the Reverend Dr. Christopher Syn, and Natty Bumpo (and possibly Baron MünchhausenLGV1:6 p.23, pnl.3LGV2:3 p.6, pnl.1 and Orlando as well) gather in Montague House, London, in order to reform the League of singular individuals (previously known as Prospero's Men) in the employ of English Intelligence. This second group under Captain Gulliver has been called many things in official and unofficial documents but called the Fellowship of Extraordinary Gentlemen for the purposes of this timeline, or simply, the Fellowship, as it will later appear in The New Traveller's Almanac in 1930. * '''Late 1787 - Adam marries Angelica. * September 16, 1789 '''- James Boon acquires a unique version of De Vermis Mysteriis, and incorporates it into his services. * '''October 31, 1789 - After attempting a ceremony described within De Vermis Mysteriis, the inhabitants of Jerusalem's Lot disappear without a trace. 1790s *'1790 '- Ichabod Crane encounters the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. *'1791' – Sir Percy Blankeney forms the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel in August, an organization dedicated to rescuing innocent French nobles out of France to avoid the Guillotine. In November of this year Lady Marguerite St. Just and Sir Percy Blankeney marry. *'1793' – Monsieur L'Epouvantail, alias Doctor Syn, alias The Scarecrow, alias Captain Clegg, and the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel both are active in rescuing innocent French nobles from the Reign of Terror, smuggling them to England. These activities are probably what bring the Blankeneys and Doctor Syn into each other's acquaintance. Imposing themselves upon Queen Venus of Horselberg, Gulliver's Fellowship meet the young, comely Miss Fanny Hill, a resident of timeless Horselberg since 1754. Miss Hill leaves with the the Fellowship, at this time consisting of Captain Lemuel Gulliver, the Reverend Dr. Christopher Syn (in the guise of Captain Clegg), Nathaniel Bumppo, and the young married couple Sir Percy and Lady Marguerite Blankeney, when they depart Horselberg. *'1794' – Captain Clegg officially declared dead by British officials, along with the publication of rather sensationalist (though not entirely true) material concerning the captain's demise. At this time, in actuality, the Fellowship is off to the Pacific Ocean, via Drake's Passage. While travelling through the area between South American and Antarctica, they encounter, briefly, MegapatagoniaLa Découverte australe par un homme-volant by Nicolas-Edme Rétif, 1871 before entering the Pacific. The Fellowship, now with its new member, the immortal Orlando, take part in the Giant War upon the peninsula of Brobdingnag, on the coast of California.BLKD p.44, pnl.4BLKD p.66 The political satirist "Humphreys" publishes his "Gulliver's Travails," criticizing the King for lavishing the treasury of the kingdom on his "mad fancies" such as Gulliver's Fellowship.BLKD p.73 In England, a Captain Swallow recalls his stay on the island of Spensonia, where, shockingly, men and women are social equals and all religions are tolerated. *'1795' – The Fellowship returns to Europe, Sir Percy and co. become involved in the events of the French White Terror. *'1796' – Returned to England, the Fellowship makes inquiries within the subterranean realms''Land under England'' by Joseph O'Neill, 1935; Vril: The Power of the Coming Race by The 1st Baron of Lytton, 1871 of northern England. At about this time, a portrait is drawn of the Fellowship, backdated to 1787, the probable year of the Fellowship's founding, though the membership was not the same at that time.Convicted thief Jean Valjean is sentenced to hard labor at the notorious Bagne de Toulon. Elswhere in France, a servant by the name of Jacques, who is of a fatalistic nature, is compelled by his master to recount the story of his loves. However, Jacques's story is continually interrupted and various comic mishaps. In America, Jebediah Springfield founds Springfield. *'c. 1797-1799' – Gulliver and co. set out on one last adventure in the South Seas, travelling through Australasia and up into Zipang, travelling down into the Indian Ocean and spending some time on Feather Island''Rélation très véritable d'une isle nouvellement découverte'', by Fanny de Beauharnais, 1786. *'1799' – Lemuel Gulliver dies. The remaining members of the Fellowship, according to Captain Gulliver's last wishes, bury him on Lilliput.BLKD p.69 19th Century 1800s *'1804' – Natty Bumppo dies in Kentucky at the age of 87. *'1805' – Horatio Hornblower leads the Royal Navy to victory at the Battle of Trafalgar. He also has an encounter with the Doctor at this time. * 1806 '- Diego de la Vega returns to find his father has been replaced as mayor by the corrupt Luis Quintero and the brutal garrison Captain Juan Ramon, have been exploiting the peasants, priests, and native population. Adopting the guise of a harmless flop, Diego fights Quintero and his men as the outlaw El Zorro. 1810s * '''1812 '- A Swiss pastor and his family are shipwrecked on an island they name New Switzerland. * '1814 '- A black man by the name of "Wonder" plays piano at the frost fair in London. * '1815 '- After 19 years of hard labor, Jean Valjean is released. Being given shelter by Bishop Myriel, Valjean rewards the Bishop's kindness by stealing two silver candlesticks. Brought back by the police, Myriel pretends that he had given them to Valjean as a gift. When asked what he can do to repay this kind act, Myriel tells Valjean to use the money from the candlesticks to make an honest man of himself. * '1818 '- A German medical student by the name of Victor Frankenstein successfully brings an artificial man to life. 1820s * '1821 '- Valjean, using the alias Monsieur Madeleine, has become a wealthy factory owner. When he encounters his old taskmaster Inspector Javert, Valjean fakes his death, then goes to rescue Cosette, the orphaned daughter of one of his factory workers from the Thenardiers, the corrupt and selfish innkeepers who had been charged with her care. * '''1923 - In Guyana, Nuflo leds bandits who preyed on Christians and Indians. While hiding in the mountains from authorities, they discover a strange woman speaking a bird-like language. Repenting of his crimes, Nuflo leaves the bandits and takes the strange woman to a Christian community, where her daughter Rima is born. *'1825' - Allan Quatermain is born. Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket travels to the South Pole. * 1826 -''' The First issue of the Daily Planet is published. 1830s * '1832 '- Marius Pontmercy, the disaffected son of a wealth family, joins a radical student group, the Friends of the ABC who start an uprising. Valjean tries to persuade Marius to leave with him, as his adopted daughter Cosette has fallen in love with him. As the uprising fails, Valjean is able to save the life of both Inspector Javert and Marius before disappearing. Eventually, Marius and Cosette, now married, are able find Valjean just in time for a final reconciliation. * '''December 24, 1836 - Jacob Marley dies * 1838 '- Obed Marsh's trading partners in the Pacific are killed by other local tribes, ending Marsh's source of revenue. As a result, Innsmouth's economy enters a depression. Soon after, Obed Marsh founds the Esoteric Order of Dagon, which becomes very popular. * '''1839 '- After generations of incest and decay, the house of Usher falls. Alleged Discovery of the Sphinx of the Ice at the South Pole. 1840s * '1840 '- Fu Manchu, the so-called Devil Doctor, is born. Obed Marsh makes contact with the Deep Ones of Y'ha-nthlei, near Devil's Reef. They become part of the Esoteric Order of Dagon's rites, and also provide new gold to replace that of the Pacific islanders. Abel Guevez de Argensola, a failed revolutionary, flees the Caracas for the uncharted forests of Guyana, where he encounters Rima the Bird Girl, who wears a smock of spider webs and can communicate with birds in an unknown tongue. The two fall in love but Rima is killed rescuing Abel when he becomes involved in a feud between two Indian villages. *'''1841 – The Chevalier C. Auguste Dupin solves the Murders in the Rue Morgue.LGV1:1 p.17, pnl.6 * December 24, 1843 - Ebenezer Scrooge is visited by three ghosts. * 1846 '- Obed Marsh and some of his followers are arrested and jailed on suspicion of kidnapping and murder. Two weeks later, a "plague" strikes Innsmouth. Half of the townspeople die, including Courier editor John Lawrence and Selectman Leonard Mowry. The surviving population is placed firmly under the control of Obed Marsh and the Esoteric Order of Dagon. * '''1847 '- Varney the Vampire kills himself by jumping into the crater of Mount Vesuvius. *'''c. 1849 – Count Allamistakeo, an Egyptian nobleman, is awakened in America as a result of an experiment using electricity. Sometime after this, Count Allamistakeo goes to sleep again after having his portrait done; in 1898, we see both his sleeping form and his portrait in the British Museum.'' 1850s * '''September 14, 1850 '- John Reid is born. *'1851 '- The Doctor, while battling the Cybermen, a race of hostile cyborgs from another dimension, teams up a man who is under the delusion that he ''is the Doctor. * '''Late 1851 '- Ishmael accompanies the monomaniacal Ahab, the captain of the whaler Pequod, on his disastrous quest for revenge against the whale Moby Dick, which on a previous voyage destroyed Ahab's ship and severed his leg at the knee. The only survivor, Ishmael keeps himself afloat on a coffin until he is picked up by another whaling ship, the Rachel. * 1854 '- Tonto is born. *'1857-1858 – Prince Dakkar (later known as Captain Nemo) takes part in the Indian Rebellion of 1857, also known as the Sepoy Mutiny. Nemo later relates to Wilhelmina Murray that he considered himself to never have surrendered as the Indian rebels had in 1858.LGV2:1 p.13, pnl.2 1860s * 1860 '''- The American Civil war begins * '''April 22, 1860 - Mabel Simpson and her family's former slave Virgil escape along the Underground Railway to Canada. * 1861 '- Captain John Hatteras sets out on an expedition to the North Pole. He is convinced that the sea around the pole is not frozen and is obsessed with reaching the place no matter what. After a mutiny results in destruction of their ship Hatteras, with a few men, continues on the expedition. After wintering on the island of "New America", they traveling inland where they find an active volcano. Hatteras survives but is driven insane, and after return to England he is put into an asylum for the insane. A young gunslinger named Lucky Luke takes part in the construction of the First Transcontinental Telegraph. * '''1862 '- Frank Reade Jr. is born in Pennsylvania. * '1863 '- Professor Otto Lidenbrock leads an expedition towards the center of the earth. In England, Tom, a young chimney sweep, falls into a river after encountering an upper-class girl named Ellie and being chased out of her house. Drowning he is transformed into a "water-baby". Tom embarks on a series of adventures and lessons, eventually earning the right to return to his human form by proving his willingness to do things he does not like, if they are the right things to do. Tom becomes "a great man of science" and is reunited with Ellie. *'1864'BLKD p.105 – Prince Dakkar by this point, at the very latest, has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus (later termed the Nautilus I), which he has been designing for about seven years. Adam marries Maria in Atlanta. *'''1865 – Prince Dakkar, now styling himself "Captain Nemo," launches the submersible boat "Nautilus," severing ties with any and all land-based governments and becomes a free-roaming science-pirate.BLKD p.104 In America, the bloody four year civil war ends. At this same time, newspapers report the discovery of the calcified body of a Martian, which had been transported from the red planet by a comet untold ages ago. *'1865, c. June-October' – At Oxford, England, the River Thames, "somewhere between Godstow and Folly Bridge," the elder sister of one Miss A. L. awakens to discover her younger sibling gone without trace and presumably abducted. Later, in mid-October of the same year, Miss A. L. is found in the same meadow she vanished from about four months earlier.TNTA:1 p.2-3 The Baltimore Gun Club launches a capsule towards the Moon. *'1866' – Captain Nemo’s Nautilus first sighted. Captain John Carter, of the Confederate Army, travels to Mars via astral projection. On his way between the planets, however, his astral form is temporarily intercepted by a mysterious Time Traveller, drawing him into the events of "Allan and the Sundered Veil." Afterwards Carter's astral form travels on toward Mars, beginning his adventures among the Green Men of Mars. The Daleks, a race of alien cyborgs who are the Doctor's greatest enemies, secretly use England as a testing ground for their inhumane experiments and are subsequently bested by the Doctor. *'November 23,1866' - Clara Oswin Oswald born. *'1867' – First actual encounter with Captain Nemo. The Black Rock crashes on the island. In New York City, Daily Bugle founded. In England, Ally Sloper does his best to avoid his landlord and other creditors by slopping through alleys. * 1868 '- John Reid and his brother Dan discover an especially rich silver mine, possibly the legendary San Saba mine sought by James Bowie. They decide to keep its location a secret. John goes back east to study law, and Dan becomes a Texas Ranger. * '''1869 '- The first reports of the "Butch" Cavendish gang appear in Texas newspapers. *'December 24, 1869 '- The Doctor prevents the ghosts of an alien race from enslaving humanity during a visit to Cardiff. 1870s * '''1870 – Sergeant James Winston Pepper, of the British Navy, is lost at sea off the coast of South America.TNTA:3 p.1. Apocrypha: Almanac Editors: This page contains what may be an error or obfuscation by Squiffy, or one of the other Editors of the Almanac, as it states that Nemo dies in ''May of 1909, when the events of "Century: 1910" show he probably dies in April of 1910.'' At this same time, a young Mr. Chips begins his academic career, teaching Greek and Latin at Brookfield. In Quiquendone'', Belgium, the townspeople are turned into violent beasts as a side effects from gas-lighting experiments being conducted by a deranged engineer named Dr. Ox. *'1871''' – Jack Harkaway, an orphan, carves out a niche for himself at the Pomona House School with his fists and his wits and plays vicious pranks on the faculty.Jack Harkaway's Schooldays by Bracebridge Hemyng, 1871 *'1871' – Six years after her presumed abduction, Miss A. L., during a family visit to the Deanery of Christ Church, Oxford, passes through a looking glass in the Deanery and into the same "contra-rational" world she spoke of six years ago. Upon returning, a mere seven minutes later, she became ill. The disorder prevented her from eating and weakened her until death in late November.Note: the death of Alice is an invention of Moore's and does not appear in Carroll’s workTNTA:1 p.3 *'1872'Internal Timeline – Basil Hallward, the artist, paints a portrait of Dorian Gray. In America, John Reid finishes school and becomes a lawyer. In Africa, Allan Quatermain meets Ayesha, She-Who-Must-Be-ObeyedH. Rider Haggard, She and Allan . Carmilla comes to live with the young English girl, Laura. Laura eventually falls ill. In Russia, Pyotr Verkhovensky, an aspiring revolutionary, gathers a groups of conspirators including the philosophizing Shigalev, suicidal Kirillov, the seemingly nihilistic Nikolai, and Virginsky, a former soldier. To prove their loyalty he forced the others to murder a fellow conspirator. Verkhovensky plans to have Kirillov take credit for the murder in his suicide note. Verkhovensky murders Shatov, but his scheme falls apart. He escapes, but the remainder of his aspiring revolutionary crew is arrested. In prison, Nikolai kills himself, tortured by his own misdeeds. *''1872, 'Wednesday, October 2, 8:45 ''p.''m. (GMT) – '''Phileas Fogg sets out on his 80-day tour around the world. *'1873' - Randolph Carter is born. Apprentice pirate Frederick completes his term of indenture. * December 31, 1873 - Minions of the Cavendish gang murder Amy Striker's uncle. * January 1, 1874 '- Captain Reid and his rangers, accompanied by John, pursue the Cavendish gang. Unfortunately, they are led into an ambush were all of the men are gunned down. Only John Reid survives after being nursed back to health by Tonto. The two set out to confront the bandits, with Reid now styling himself as the "Lone Ranger". *'1874 – Jack Harkaway and his friends set out to see on the ship Fairy and begin an adventure around the world fighting pirates and brigands.Jack Harkaway at Sea; His Adventures Afloat and Ashore by Bracebridge Hemyng, c. 1874 Wilhelmina Murray is born.BLKD p.184, pnl.4: "I'm eighty-four...". Arsène Raoul Lupin is born. Basil Hallward paints a sweeping naval scene to commemorate the battle betw[[Wikipedia:Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea#Plot summary|een the Abr]][[Wikipedia:Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea#Plot summary|''aham Lincoln'' and the Nautilus I]] seven years prior. Some time after 1878 the painting, as oft does with Hallward paintings, magically changes to depict the more up-to-date state of the Nautilus (the Nautilus II) attacking a vessel at sea.BLKD p.104 *'1876' – Dr. Eric Bellman leads the "Bellman Expedition" to the "peculiar hole" located "perhaps a mile from Godstow." On April 23 the group ventured into the "well-like space" whereupon the expedition members vanished along with the hole. Their party reappeared in October, completely insane, minus one member and one member strangely, and fatally, transmogrified.TNTA:1 p.3-4 At this same time in the United States, Tom Sawyer and friends Joe Harper and Huckleberry Finn have many adventures in St. Petersburg, Missouri. Henriette separates from Theophraste, who has become a crook and a thief. *'1878' – On Lincoln Island Captain Nemo and his crew launch the Nautilus II, a much more advanced craft. Birth of Léon (Léo) Saint-Clair, the man who would one day become better known as the Nyctalope. *'1879 '- The Torchwood Institute is found to protect the British Empire from hostile alien beings (including the Doctor, who at this time is mistakenly believed to a threat). In America, Hugh Crain builds a country house for his new family, but his young wife is killed in a carriage accident seconds before seeing it for the first time. 1880s *'1880's' – Captain Nemo purchases the Arabic log of the Iraqi adventurer Sinbad.TNTA:4 p.2 Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, is transported to Mars via a magic carpet. Allan Quatermain is approached by Sir Henry Curtis who asks for assistance searching for his lost brother. After traveling into the interior of Africa, they not only discovery Sir Henry's brother, but also the fabled King Solomon's Mines. Arsène lives with his mother, who is now going by her maiden name. She is a chambermaid working for room and board with haughty cousins of her family, the wealthy Dreux-Soubize, who own Queen Marie-Antoinette's famous necklace. To avenge his mother's humiliation, young Arsène steals the necklace. *'1880 to 1930' – William Sampson Sr. and William Sampson Jr. record/report sites around Ardistan, which shares borders with Pakistan, Afghanistan and Persia.THNA:4 p.3 *'1881'TNTA:2 p.3 – The infamous "Phantom Incident" occurs beneath the Opéra Garnier. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson meet in London and become roommates.Most Sherlock Holmes year determinations made using the Brad Keefauver Holmesian Timeline AKA the The Birlstone Railway's Timetable where not explicitly stated by Moore Albus Dumbledor is born. *'1882' - A meteor crashes on Nahum Gardner's farm outside Arkham. A strange blight affects his land over the next year. *'1883' – The Lincoln Island incident which the French authorities believe saw the end of Captain Nemo. In actuality, he has faked his death with the assistance of the Lincoln Island colonists.LGV1:1 p.16, pnl.3 After spending a day in the "Snake Den" cave near his home, young Randolph Carter begins to show a talent for prophecy. * 1884 '- In Titipu, Japan, Nanki-Poo, the son of the Mikado wanders the streets disguised as a wandering minstrel. Meanwhile, a hapless tailor named Ko-Ko has been saved from the chopping block and appointed High Executioner. Instructed to execute somebody before the Mikado returns, Ko-Ko happens upon Nanki-Poo, who is suicidally in love with the maiden Yum-Yum. Seeing an opportunity, Ko-Ko decides to help Nanki-Poo have his death wish and to be with Yum-Yum. *'1885, January to June 21 – William Sampson Senior participates in the fight against the Muhammad Ahmad, the self-proclaimed Mahdi, called the "Mad Mahdi" by the English at the time, in North Africa.LGV2:3 p.7, pnl.5 * Late 1885 - Huckleberry Fin assists a slave named Jim to escape his master, despite being told he would go to Hell because of his actions. *'1886'LGV1:2 Front Cover – The murderous events surrounding the activities of Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde necessitate the pair's flight from England to France, where they will stay for the next dozen years or so. Jean Robur kidnaps the lighter-than-air lobbyists of the Weldon Institute of Aeronautics and takes them around the world on a five week tour aboard his heavier-than-air airship the Albatross, only to be sabotaged by them during their escape. Arsène Lupin's mother Henriette passes away. *'c. 1886-1887' – Harry Quatermain, Allan Quatermain's only son, dies, spurring Allan Quatermain and company to return to Africa for another adventure. Allan Quatermain fakes his own death in order to escape the world.Allan Quatermain by H. Rider Haggard, 1887ATSV:1 p.3 *'1888' – Campion Bond possibly recruited into British Intelligence while in school. Rotherhithe Bridge is built. In London, a series of unexplained suicides end with the disappearance of one Mrs. Beaumont on July 25. Adam More, a British sailor shipwrecked on a homeward voyage from Tasmania. After passing through a subterranean tunnel of volcanic origin, he finds himself in a "lost world" of prehistoric animals, plants and people sustained by volcanic heat. * May 1888 - Lord Clayton and his pregnant wife, Alice, sail from Dover for Freetown. * Late June 1888 - The Claytons are stranded in the jungle of French Equatorial Africa (Gabon) by mutineers. * August 31, 1888 '''- Captain Jack Macheath begins murdering prostitutes in London's Whitechapel district. * '''November 22, 1888 - A great ape attacks the Claytons. Shortly afterwards, John Clayton III is born. * December 26, 1888 '- Jack Gurney, the 14th Earl of Gurney, murders his wife Grace due to being under the delusion that he himself is Jack the Ripper. *'1889 – Allan Quatermain returns to England to seek Lady Ragnall and her supply of the "taduki" drug which has the power to send you to another life in another time, to which he has become addicted. This precipitates the adventure of "Allan and the Sundered Veil", which, ultimately, leave him with vague prognaticative visions of the future. In London, the Doctor encounters and defeats a war criminal from the 51st century. The infant John accidentally puts his inky fingers on a page of his father's diary. * Late 1889 '- Alice Clayton dies and the great ape Kerchack murders John Clayton. The baby human infant is adopted by Kala, who names him Tarzan (White Skin). 1890s *'1890 – Basil Hallward's portrait of Dorian Gray, having deteriorated somewhat over the years, has miraculously reconstituted itself at the same time as Dorian Gray himself dies and becomes disfigured. The painting hereafter begins to decay again until some time before mid-1898 when it is brought to the British Museum for restorationLGV2:3 p.6, pnl.1. Jan Porter is born in Baltimore, Maryland. Hugo Coghlan, under contract by Doctor Nikola, travels to Lincoln Island to kill Captain Nemo, only to discover that he is interrupting the Captain's honeymoon. Deciding that killing Nemo on his honeymoon is against his principles (and Nemo's offer of a better deal), Coghlan becomes a retainer of the Nemo family. * 1890, April - Charles Montgomery Burns is born. *'1890, 'June '- The Doctor defeats shape-shifting aliens who have infiltrated Westminister in Central London. *'1890, July – Captain Nemo and his crew travel to the Cape of Good Hope in the Nautilus submersible and encounter several strange islands along the wayTNTA:4 p.1, including NacumeraVoiage and Travayle of Sir John Maundevile by Sir John Mandeville. *'1891'- Anthony Raffles and Bunny Manders become a criminal pair E. W. Hornung, The Ides of March *'1891'LGV1:2 p.9, pnl.3. "Since the Great Detective's death seven years ago...", May 4'Doyle, Sir Arthur Conan. "The Adventure of the Final Problem." ''Strand Magazine. December 1893. – The disappearance of Sherlock Holmes and Professor James Moriarty in SwitzerlandLGV1:5 p.1-7. Both presumed dead. * '''1892 - After a fight in Ellis Island, Captain Jack Harkness discovers he cannot die. Lupin tackles the case of the Imberts' safe, one of his first major criminal enterprises. Lucky Luke is present at the Coffeyville shoot-out against the Dalton gang, but soon faces their cousins. *'1892, December 24 '- The Doctor, while undergoing a temporary retirement, prevents a disembodied alien mind from conquering the world. *'1893 '- The Doctor, on a trip to Yorkshire, stops a race of deadly red leeches from destroying humanity. While in Aspremont, Lupin has an affair with an unknown woman, who later gives birth to his daughter, Geneviève. Geneviève is raised by her mother. *'1894'Doyle, Sir Arthur Conan. "The Adventure of the Empty House." Colliers Sep 26 1903. "It was in the spring of the year 1894..." – The Great Detective Sherlock Holmes returns to England. Captain Nemo makes extensive explorations of Antarctica, circumnavigating the continent and making extensive explorations of the interiorTNTA:6 p.1-3. Lupin encounters Josephine Balsamo, a.k.a. The Countess Cagliostro, who quickly becomes his lover. From Josephine, he learns the four fabulous secrets of Queen Marie-Antoinette. The two later have a falling out and after a ferocious battle he defeats her. * October, 1894 - Arsène Lupin marries Clarisse. For Clarisse's love, Lupin conducts his criminal activities with discretion. He solves the mystery of the Hollow Needle, and starts using it as a base of operations. *'1895' – The man later known as Time Traveller finishes his fantastic time machine and begins his temporal adventures''The Time Machine'' by H. G. Wells. Selwyn Cavor writes the British Minister of Scientific Progress of the imperative of beating the French to the moonLGV1:2 Back Cover. In Colorado, science Professor Abednego Danner searching for a way to improve the innate weaknesses of human biology, discovers "alkaline radicals" that vastly improve strength and endurance. He applies the formula to his unborn son Hugo, who is born on Christmas day several months later. * January, 1895 - Lupin and Clarisse have an stillborn daughter. *'1896' – The haemavoric (or blood eating) Molluscs, having conquered a community of SornsLGV2:1 p.18, pnl.3 on Mars and used them for livestock and foodstuffsIn Wells' War of the Worlds he described the invader's former victims from Mars thusly, send a Crystal Egg to Earth. It ends up in the shop window of a mister C. Cave. In the lighter gravity of Mars, the Molluscs stand upright on, and hop about upon, their tentacles and graft wings onto their backs using "flesh mechanics." They used the Crystal Egg to spy on Earth.Wells, H. G. "The Crystal Egg." The New Review, May 1897.LGV2:1 p.19, pnl.3 On Earth, specifically Nobles Island, off Ecuador, Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his research base are beset by unfortunate incidence which necessitate his relocation to Wild Wood in England's South Downs.LGV2:5 p.19, pnl.2 At age 45, with the worst of the criminal elements in the west pacified, John Reid retiers and marries Amy Striker. * Late 1896 - A detective claiming to be a Tom Sawyer of St. Petersburg, Missouri, solves a murder mystery. *'1897' – Hawley Griffin disappears from public view when he becomes the Invisible Man. Ishmael, first officer aboard the Nautilus, reports a sighting of the "ghost submersible" around Drakes Passage, later known as the Yellow Submarine, as recorded in the Nautilus’s logbook by Captain Nemo. Fah Lo Suee, daughter of Fu Manchu, is born. *'1897, May' – Mr. Cave dies mysteriously. The Crystal Egg is soon thereafter sold to a "tall, dark man in grey", in reality Sherlock Holmes.|Wellman, Manly Wade. Sherlock Holmes's War of the Worlds. New York Warner Books, 1975 It can still be seen sitting by the window of his study in July of 1898. *'1897LGV1:2 p.6, pnl.4, August 8' – Dracula arrives in England. *'1897, August-November 3' – Wilhelmina Murray, later Wilhelmina Harker through marriage, fights Count Dracula in England and across Europe in a battle for her very soul. *'1897, c. December' – Jonathan and Wilhelmina Harker divorce after their return to London.BLKD p.98. "It was during the late months of 1897... M explained to me the scarcely credible events in which Mrs. Harker (who, reverting to her maiden name immediately after her divorce, now styled herself Miss Wilhelmina Murray) had become embroiled at the beginnings of the current year.". In some financial hardship, Mina Murray takes employment with British Intelligence.BLKD p.98-99 *'c. 1898, January-May' – Captain Kettle transports Miss Murray to Lincoln Island where she manages to recruit Captain Nemo into the League. She returns to England aboard the Nautilus. *'1898, May'LGV1:1 p.1, pnl.1 – Wilhelmina Murray and Captain Nemo set out from the cliffs of Dover in the Nautilus to travel to Egypt to recruit Allan Quatermain into their League.LGV1:1 p.4-5 *'1898, Early-Mid June' – Wilhelmina Murray and Captain Nemo arrive in Cairo, Egypt, where they, with some minor difficulty, recruit and detoxify Allan Quatermain, who has become a pathetic opium addict in his later years.LGV1:1 p.6-12 *'1898, June 27-28'LGV1:2 p.1, pnl.1 – The three of them (Mina, Allan, Nemo) arrive in Paris, France, where they, with the help of the aged C. Auguste Dupin, capture Edward Hyde (as well as his alter-ego Dr. Henry Jekyll), and return to England. *'1898, Early July'LGV2:1 p.1, pnl.1 – A unified coalition of Martian armies under the command of John Carter, of Virginia, and Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, make one final attack on the last stronghold of the alien creatures which have plagued Mars for some time, creatures they call the Molluscs. The siege is successful only by using the combined strength of all the significant armies of Mars, including the giantish Sorns. Unfortunately, the Molluscs manage to escape in several cylinder shaped refugee ships bound for Earth.LGV2:1 Carter and Jones find the twin of the Crystal Egg in the Molluscs’ abandoned stronghold, and through it can see the interior of Sherlock Holmes' flat, the bust he keeps by the window and the street opposite. The launch of these craft are seen on Earth, and believed to be volcanic eruptions, and are reported as such in the London papers.LGV1:3 p.4, pnl.4 After an assassination attempt and prolonged torture, Léo is given his powers and an artificial heart. *'1898, July 3'LGV1:2 p.12, pnl.1 – Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, and Nemo arrive in Edmonton, London, at Miss Rosa Coote's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen, where they capture Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man, who has been raping the schoolgirls of the academy and produced at least three illegitimate children. *'1898, July 5'LGV1:2 p.20, pnl.1 – The three official League members arrive at what will become their base of operation, the Secret Annexe of the British Museum in Bloomsbury, London, where they officially induct Hyde, Jekyll, and Hawley Griffin into their League. *'1898, c. July 6-August'LGV1:5 p.8, pnl.1 4''' – The League make inquiries as to the location of the Devil Doctor, the "Lord of Limehouse" in London, reconnoitring back at the Nautilus (which has dropped anchor in the Thames River in Wapping) that evening, which has become their lodging in London. Through infiltration, sabotage, subterfuge, suspicion, quick thinking, and violence the League manage to survive the first London "Air War," which is waged between London's leading criminal factions: Professor James Moriarty controlling London’s West End and the Devil Doctor controlling London's East End. Both faction leaders are presumed dead. Mycroft Holmes assumes control of British Intelligence. *'''1898, August 5 – The Molluscs, falsely called Martians by the public of Earth, land in Horsell, in the South of England, in the early morning. The League, under Wilhelmina Murray, is dispatched to investigate, and witness the onset of "Martian" aggression. *'1898, Saturday'LGV2:3 p.1, pnl.1, August 6 – British artillery and infantry regiments guarding the Horsell Commons crater are vaporized by "Martian" heat rays. Murray Group pull back to London and their British Museum base. Map with British Artillery positions stolen. *'1898, Sunday, August 7'LGV2:4 p.1, pnl.1 – The "Martians" has reached just south of London, where Captain Nemo and Mr. Hyde, in the Nautilus take part in fighting along the locks connecting to the River Thames, defending London from its inevitable siege. Meanwhile Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain arrive in WildwoodLGV2:6 p.1. The sign for "Wildwood" can be seen here, in England's South Downs, to seek out a secret British research installation run by the eccentric scientist Dr. Alphonse Moreau. *'1898, Monday, August 8' - "Martians" clog the Thames with red weedLGV2:5 p.2-3, pnl.1. Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray found copulating in the woods by H-9LGV2:5 p.8, pnl.1. Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man, answers for his crimes against England and Humanity with his life. Murray and Quatermain have meeting with Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his Animen.LGV2:5 p.18, pnl.1 *'1898, August 9' – Final victory over the "Martians" in South London. Citing moral issues, Captain Nemo resigns from the League and returns to his family on Lincoln Island. Edward Hyde turns the tide of the battle, but does not survive to see final victory. Martians die of the "common cold."LGV2:6 *'1898, August 12' – Aeronaut Jean Robur writes a letter to Luftkapitan Mors, describing the events of the last two weeks.LGV1:6 Back Cover: "Robur, in private correspondence with Luftkapitan Mors, August 12, 1898" *'1898, September 30'"The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, vol. 2, Issue 6: "'You Should See Me Dance the Polka...'" by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill, Pg.25, Pnl.1 – Wilhelmina Murray’s League officially dissolved. *'1898, c. October 2' through 1899, July – Wilhelmina Murray spends some months in the matriarchal settlement of Coradine, in Scotland, in order to recuperate from the "Martian" invasion. * Late 1898 - Tarzan enters his parents' cabin for the first time, where he begins to teach himself how to read and write English. * Early 1899 - Lupin (using the alias of "Horace Velmont") falls in love with, but is spurned by, the Countess d'Origny. *'1899, July 7' - Wilhelmina Murray, in response to a letter from Allan Quatermain, writes that a visit from him to Coradine would not only be permissible, but, to Mina, very welcome, as she has become quite bored with the women of the all female community.BLKD p.111 *'1899, c. July'-'September 7' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, once again in the employ of British Intelligence, are sent to Massachusetts to investigate the bizarre and dreamlike apparitions reportedly seen there. The two of them make acquaintance with Randolph Carter, who has been researching the realm of dreams, and has been investigating along similar lines.TNTA:3 p.8 *'1899, September 8' – Allan Quatermain writes to Campion Bond that they are returning to England from Massachusetts. * 1899, November - Clarisse dies, giving birth to a son, Jean. Soon afterwards, the baby is kidnapped by men working for Josephine Balsamo. Having lost his wife and his son, Lupin is now free to fully embrace his prodigious criminal career. * 1899, Late – Serpentine Park renamed Hyde Park after the events of 1898LGV2:6 p.25, p.4, and a statue of Edward Hyde, by Jacob EpsteinTNTA:3 p.4, erected in Hyde’s honour. Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray return to England from America and begin the investigation of the United Avondale Phalanstery. The investigation occupies them until Mid-August of 1900BLKD p.108. In Paris, earnest young poet Christian visits Moulin Rouge, the hottest nightclub-slash-brothel. He meets and falls in love with Satine, the leading performer. 20th Century 1900s *'1900 '- Two children, Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer, discover a wood between worlds, accidentally awakening the sorceress Jadis and witnessing Aslan bring Narnia to life. Digory, after bringing back an apple to cure his mother, plants the apple's core along with his uncle's magic ring. These grow into a tree that Digory has made into a wardrobe. In Kansas, a girl and her dog go missing after a tornado. The two later re-appear with the girl claiming to have been trapped in a place called Oz. Arsene Lupin strikes! Numerous cases reported: the burglaries of Crédit Lyonnais, of the Rue de Babylone, of the Castles of Armesnil, Gouret, Imblevain, and Groselliers, of Baron Schormann's, of Duke Everlin's, the issuance of counterfeit bank notes, insurance fraud, etc. * Late 1900 - In Mogador, a walled city off the coast of Morocco, Fatma finds herself suddenly seized by desire. As she wanders the city's maze of erotic pleasures, she encounters other desiring bodies and the desperate worlds those desires create. * 1901, January 8 – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain trek southeast from the Kingdom of Fantippo, in Africa, to Uganda and the hidden city of Kôr, passing several interesting kingdoms and lands as they go, and finding the Fire of Life as well as a "stone etched map of Abyssinia... by the crater pool."TNTA:4 p.8 * 1900, Mid-August'''BLKD p.108 –Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain go on assignment to Africa in search of the City of Kôr and the Pool of Fire and Life, which grants youth and immortality. On the sea trip to Africa, Wilhelmina records several interesting, though previously explored, islands that the ship passes. * '''1900, December 24– Wilhelmina Murray writes that they've located Kôrin the "British Protectorate of Uganda" on the Fantippoan Postmaster General's "detailed map of Africa."TNTA:4 p.7 * 1901 – The difficulties encountered in the effort to rebuild London after the Martian Invasion of 1898, and also the strain of returning to full military strength, is cited as one of the primary reasons England loses the Boer War. The Airship WarsTNTA:5 p.1. In The War in the Air, the story'' takes place some time after 1907, TNTA states that it takes place in 190'''''1.'' ''Given that London saw aerial'' warfare and alien invasion as early as 1898. break out between the German Empire and the United States, and quickly spread throughout Europe – devastating London and other major cities. The English lunar expedition, delayed in 1898 from its original goal of reaching the moon by November 1900, succeeds travelling to and annexing the moon. Selwyn Cavor does not survive the journey, and a monument is dedicated to him in St. James ParkBLKD p.106-107, pnl.1. Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain find Kôr in Africa and bathe in the Pool of Fire and Life, making both of them immortal and rejuvenating Allan to a younger age. To conceal his mystical age change and prevent British Intelligence from finding out about the fire's regenerative abilities, they claim nothing had happened and Allan died of exposure later on, claiming the rejuvenated hunter to be his son, Allan Quatermain, Jr.. Rumours of Sherlock Holmes's continued existence circulate, though nothing is at this time substantiatedTNTA:5 p.1. The beginning of the crime spree of the super-criminal known as Fantômas. Fantômas will continue to plague authorities for at least the next four decades. *'1901, July' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, Junior, return to England. *'1901, Late' – Mina visits the Dr. Reverend Eric Bellman, the last survivor of the Bellman Expedition, and obtains a map to Snark Island for British Intelligence. Wilhelmina also makes inquiries regarding Winton Pond"Under the Garden" by Graham Greene, 1963: He''re'' ''Category:eventsthere are tunnels that contain many of the characters found in Wonderland. and its small island of East Anglia. Clark "Doc" Savage, Jr., is born on the schooner Orion in a cove off the northern tip of Andros Island, Bahamas. His father, along with a group of scientists, train the child's mind and body to near-superhuman abilities. In Montreal, Adam marries Diane. The thirteen-year-old Tarzan kills his foster father, Tublat, with his father's kife during a Dum-Dum. He begins his lifelong friendship with Tantor the elephant. *'1902' – Sherlock Holmes publicly announces his survival of the events of 1894. Allan Quatermain Junior, and Wilhelmina Murray travel to Ireland as part of their two-year investigation of dimensional weak points throughout the British Islands. Oswald Bastable is sent to the boarder of Kumbalari, a theocratic state in the north east of India, with a detachment of troops after a series of raids by the people of Kumbalari near the border station. Cú Chulainn, now calling himself Hugo Hercules, becomes America's first superhero and astounds with his feats of strength. *'1902, February' - In May 1898 this was the projected completion date of the Channel Causeway, stretching from the Cliffs of Dover to France.LGV1:1 p.2 * 1902, June - Lupin tells Leblanc about his role in the recovery of the stolen "Seven of Hearts" sub-marine plans; Leblanc becomes his official biographer. * 1902, July - Lupin solves the murder of the Countess d'Andillot. *'1903' – Dr. John Watson begins publishing his accounts of his experiences of his work and association with Sherlock Holmes (See 1894). Arsène Lupin encounters and battles against Sherlock Holmes. Randolph Carter's nocturnal dream-journeys come to an end. *'1904' – Whilst honeymooning in Cairo, Oliver Haddo comes into contact with the demon-goddess Smarra, who bids him write down the Liber Logos (or Book of the Word) over a period of three days. Shortly thereafter, he leaves the Order of the Golden Twilight or 'Geltische Dammerung,' and forms his own 'Ordo Templi Terra,' or Order of the Temple of Earth.BLKD p.28 *'1904, Early May'BLKD p.112 – Wilhelmina Murray travels to Sussex to investigate the mysterious "Wish House""The Wish House" by Rudyard Kipling, 1926 and the strange case of the Starkadder Apparition near Smalldene. Also, Mina meets an elderly man who keeps bees in FulworthDoyle, Sir Arthur Conan. "The Adventure of the Lion's Mane." Liberty Nov 27 1926, Sussex, a retired Sherlock Holmes.TNTA:1 p.2 Aeronaut Jean Robur is presumed dead after the events of his lake Eerie shenanigans. *'1905' – Doctor Omega and colleagues travel to Mars and bring back the Martian Tiziraou, a dwarfish, pumpkin-headed creature with tentacle-like arms.Le Docteur Oméga – Adventures Fantastiques de Trois Français dans la Planète Mars (Dr. Omega – Fantastic Adventures of Three Frenchmen on the Planet Mars) by Arnould Galopin Tiziraou is later spotted in the Paris sewers. Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain Jr.'s investigation of strange phenomenon around the British Isles comes to a close. *'1906, March'-September – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, Junior, are deployed to Asia, with primary emphasis on strengthening diplomatic relations between Russia and England for the upcoming Anglo-Russian Convention. The two research many interesting lands throughout China, Persia and Russia. Notably, the city of Shangri-La in Tibet."TNTA:5 p.6 *'1906, September 5' – Wilhelmina Murray writes a letter to London from Shangri-La reporting that she and Allan Jr. have met Orlando and that the three of them are heading toward Moscow, and that they should arrive there before the end of the year. Britt Reid, great nephew of the Lone Ranger, is born. *'1906, November '– Second Murray League is ordered to leave Moscow for the port of Tiksi, and thereby return to England via a trans-polar investigation through the Arctic Ocean.TNTA:6, p.3 Mbonga's people establish a vilage near the territory of Kerchak'st tribe. * 1906, December '- Kulonga, Mbonga's son, kills Kala. Tarzan kills Kulonga. *'1906, December 25 – Second Murray League are still travelling by coach to Tiksi at this time. *'1906, December 27' – Second Murray League depart Tiksi aboard the rented ice-breaker The Joseph, under the captainship of Rudolf Svejk, bound for the Chukchi Sea. *'1906, December 28' – Second Murray League, Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Junior and Orlando, arrive in the Chukchi Sea and pass by Elisee Reclus Island''Une Ville de Verre'' by Alphonse Brown, 1891. *'1906, December c. 30' – Second Murray League turn northwest and pass by Vichenbolk Land. *'1907, January 1' – Second Murray League have encounter with two giant, cultured, dinosaurian inhabitants from the subterranean North Pole KingdomLe Peuple du Pôle by Carles Derennes, 1907. *'1907, January 2-3' – Second Murray League discovers the Polar Bear Kingdom20,000 Lieues Sous Les Glaces (or 20,000 Leagues Under the Ice) by Mór Jókai, 1876. After spending some time with these talking Bears, they head east toward Norway’s Svalbard islands. *'1907, January 4-6' – Second Murray League sails past Gaster's IslandThe Fourth Book of the Deeds and Sayings of the Good Pantagruel by François Rabelais, 1552, and enters the Sea of Frozen Words, and sailed past Queen IslandLes Aventures du capitaine Hatteras au Pôle Nord, or The Adventures of Captain Hatteras by Jules Verne, 1866, Thule, and HyperboreaTNTA:6 p.5. *'1907, January 7' – Second Murray League's ice breaker The Joseph finds itself unable to sail farther north, due to heavy ice. *'1907, January 8 to March 19, or thereabouts' – Second Murray League heads out on foot into Back of the North Wind, freakishly warm for being so far north. This group spends what, subjectively, seems like three days, but is actually closer to three months, in the Back of the North Wind, and encounter such peoples and places as Frankenstein's Creature, Olympia, Toyland, a "forlorn and sorry chap" who lacks identification, and Noddy, and are made aware of a "bold, fearless black balloonist," before leaving. Tarzan falls in love with Teeka, a female great ape, but loses her to Taug. * 1907, March 10 – Wilhelmina posts a letter to England reporting that they are the guests of Queen Olympia in Toyland. *'1907, March 25' – Second Murray League arrives in the Blazing Worlds Archipelago, on their way back to the British Isles.TNTA:6 p.6 *'1907, April' – Murray, Quatermain and Orlando return to Great Britain. *'1908' – Mr. Campion Bond publishes his memoirs, Memoirs of an English Intelligencer.LGV1:1 Back Cover First reports of a mysterious French hero known as the Nyctalope.L'Homme Qui Peut Vivre dans l'Eau or The Man Who Could Live Underwater by Jean de La Hire Oliver Haddo barely escapes a disastrous fire at his Stapfordshire estate,BLKD p.26 and the world believes him dead.CENT:1 p.19, pnl.2 Haddo is actually living under the name "Dr. Karswell Trelawney."CENT:1 p.50, pnl.4 Teeka has a child by Taug. Tarzan kidnaps a little boy from the Mbonga village to raise as his own, but compassionately returns him to his mother. *'1908, April' – The Channel Causeway, a bridge between the Dover Cliffs and France, is completed. * 1908, August - Tarzan kills Kerchak and becomes "king". * c. 1909 – It is sometime this year, British Intelligence speculates, that the League clone "Die Zwielichthelden" was formed. It's members, based in Berlin's Metropolis include the criminal genius Dr. Mabuse, the homicidal mesmerist Dr. Caligari, engineer Dr. Rotwang and his female automaton, the Maschinenmensch.BLKD p.113 Tarzan abdicates the kingship later in the year he rescues Jane Porter from the mad gorilla Terkoz. After a time he follows her and with the help of d'Arnot discovers his heritage. The first reports of a mysterious French "supernatural detective" calling himself the "Sâr Dubnotal"Le Manoir Hanté de Creh'h-ar-Vran (The Haunted Manor of Creh'h-ar-Vran) by Norbert Sévestre, January 1909. The Second Murray Group is completed with the additions of Thomas Carnacki and Arthur James Raffles. The Overlook Hotel opens in Colorado. Ernest Grainger is born. 1910s * Early 1910– Doctors Caligari and Mabuse, members of the German counterpart League, "Die Zweilicht-Helden," begin their campaign of misinformation against the English and French intelligence communities. Their goal is to embroil the two in conflict, leaving themselves (and Germany) free to further their ambitions without outside interference. This sets the stage for a future confrontation between the English and French leagues.BLKD p.113-114 Tarzan and Waziri defeat Arab slavers and later travel to the city of Opar, where La falls in love with him. He escapes and returns to the coast, saving Jane and his cousin, who had escaped the sinking of the yacht the Lady Alice in a lifeboat, from a large cat. * 1910'CENT:1 p.1, Pnl.1 ', February 24'The moon is full here, assuming Janni spent March aboard the ship bound for England – The daughter of Captain Nemo, Janni, stows away aboard a passing ship, running away from her father and her home on Lincoln Island in defiance of her dying father's wish that she become his successor. * '''1910, c. April 2'This assumes the ship Janni stows away on travels at about 14 knots cruising, and that Nautilus II travels about 25 knots submerged – The Second Murray Group, acting on the visionary dreams of its member Thomas Carnacki, begin investigations into a secret doomsday cult somewhere in London. Janni, now styling herself Jenny Diver, arrives in London. Jack MacHeath returns to London after a near twenty-two year absence. In his bed on Lincoln Island, Captain Nemo (Prince Dakkar) dies.TNTA:3 p.1. Apocrypha: Almanac Editors: This page contains what may be an error or obfuscation by Squiffy, or one of the other Editors of the Almanac, as it states that Nemo dies in May of 1909, when the events of "Century: 1910" show he probably dies in April of 1910. * '1910, April 20-21'BLKD p.37 – Halley's Comet would have been visible at night at about April 20 in 1910. All other dates of events taking place in London are judged by their connection to this approximate date. – Passing through 1910 on his way to 1969, Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London"Slow Chocolate Autopsy: Incidents from the Notorious Career of Norton, Prisoner of London by Iain Sinclair , is encountered by Mina Murray and Raffles at King's CrossCENT:1 p.39-41 . Allan Quatermain Junior, Orlando and Carnacki break into Oliver Haddo's "Profess-House." The pirates of the Black Nautilus raid the London docks and "Pirate Jenny" leaves with them as their captain. * '''1910, Late– Jenny Diver'Wikipedia:The Beggar's Opera' by John Gay, 1728, and The Threepenny Opera by Bertolt Brecht and Kurt Weill, 1928 starts adding to the Nautilus's logbook.Professor George Edward Challenger makes an expedition to Peru, where he discovers something amazing.CENT:1 p.13, pnl.2 In London, a Mr. Banks hires the perfect nanny for his children. Tarzan and Jane and Tennington and Hazel are married in a double marriage ceremony. * 1911 – The Caswell family fights the ancient entity the "White Worm," existent beneath their ancestral home of Castra Regis in Staffordshire. Denis Nayland Smith of Scotland Yard begins investigating coordinated criminal activity among the Asian gangs of London. Nyctalope fights Oxus on Mars, then allies himself with him and the good Martians to defeat the remaining molluscs. After returning to Earth he marries Xavière de Ciserat. *'1911, Mid' – Xavière de Ciserat dies of unknown causes. Les Hommes Mysterieux assembled in response to reports of the activities of England and Germany's extraordinary teams. *'1912' – Professor George Edward Challenger, sometime consultant to the League, makes a return expedition to South America, where he explores Maple White Land, where there be dinosaurs. The Second Murray League visits Launcelot's tomb in Northumberland, for reasons that remain unexplained, before returning to London. Thereafter, Allan Junior and Mina travel across Europe on holiday, briefly investigating the Castle Dracula and SeleneLa Ville Vampire, by Paul Féval, 1874 before arriving at the destination, Evarchia, on the coast of the Black Sea. Meanwhile, in London, Thomas Carnacki encounters a spirit that gives him precognitive visions, portending the League's clash with Les Hommes Mysterieux in Paris and the onset of World War I. British Intelligence, swayed by artful propaganda disseminated by Die Zwielichthelden , supposes that France plans to provoke a world war with their Hommes Mysterieux.BLKD p.114 Nancy Drew is born. *'Late 1912'- The sinking of the Titan. Janni Dakkar and the crew of the Nautilus ruthlessly plunder the wrecked ship. Tarzan's son, John Paul Clayton, is born in Greystoke house, London. Soon afterwards, however, Tarzan's wife and son are kidnapped from London by his old Russian enemies, Nikolas Rokoff and Alexis Paulvitch. Giving chase, Tarzan is captured and marooned on an island of the coast of Africa inhabited by cannibals. He escapes however, and upon reaching the mainland, kills Rokoff, and tracks down his wife and son. Paulvitch, however, is able to escape into the jungle. *'1913, Early' – The Second Murray League, consisting of Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Junior, Orlando, and A. J. Raffles travel to France, possibly via the agrarian republic of Calejava''Histoire de Calejava ou de l'Ilse des Hommes Raisonnables, avec le Paralelle de leur Morale et du Christianisme'' by Claude Gilbert, 1700 on the Bay of Biscay. They intend to confront Les Hommes Mysterieux and thus prevent the horrific visions of world war seen by Carnacki, who remains in Britain, laid low by fever. *'1913, February 23' – The Second Murray Group's first attempt to confront Les Hommes Mysterieux ends in disaster when their balloon assault on Jean Robur's airship is halted more than a half-mile distant by his airborne artillery. *'1913, March 14' – Murray's League, having made their way to Paris after surviving their crash-landing in rural France, are lured to the Paris Opera by Les Hommes Mysterieux. The league's skirmish ends indecisively when the terrorist mastermind Fantômas remotely detonates a large cache of explosives sequestered in the former lair of the Phantom of the Opera, collapsing a portion of the above opera house. Though the explosion and subsequent collapse cause some 200 casualties, Orlando and Allan Junior survive and begin assisting digging out bodies; Raffles and Mina, who were under the Opera House at the time, remain missing. Most of the French League's whereabouts remains unclear.BLKD p.114-115 *'1913, March 15-17' – Wilhelmina Murray and Arthur Raffles are lost in the caverns below Paris, encountering the Graveyard of Unwritten Books and the Land of the Fattipuffs. Returning to the surface on the 17th.BLKD p.115 Hugo Danner, now a young man possessed of super strength and immune to bullets, attends Webster University, where he becomes an unstoppable football star. However, after accidentally killing another player during a game, he quits school and becomes a sailor. *'1913, August 11' – Orlando posts a letter to Carnacki that they are returning home after the events at the Paris Opera. *'1913, November 10 ' - The Family of Blood land in England, searching for John Smith. *'1914, July 28' - The First World War begins. *'1914, August 2' – Notorious German spy-ring uncovered. Mr. Altamont disappears, last being seen driving down a dark country road in the company of Dr. John Watson. *'1914, August 3' – Germany declares war on France. *'1914, August 4' – Germany declares war on Great Britain. Trapped in France, Hugo Dannner joins the French Foreign Legion. Eventually revealing his powers to his Legionnaire superiors, he is given free rein to roam the battlefield and kill as many German soldiers as he possibly can and becomes known as "Le Colorado". *'1914, August 23-24' – At the Battle of Mons, Orlando, along with Edmund Blackadder and Private S. Baldric, witnesses Agincourt’s phantom bowmen aiding the English soldiers. In Kenya, German soldiers burn Tarzan's plantation to the ground, and the discovery of a burnt womans' body leads Tarzan to believe his wife Jane has been murdered. Maddened with grief, Tarzan goes to war with Germany, targeting its' African holdings. In actuality, Jane is alive, having been kidnapped by the same German soldier. * 1915 – Arthur Raffles dies in the Second Battle of Ypres. G-8 and His Battle Aces battle against the Kaiser's mad scientists including Herr Doktor Krueger, the Steel Mask, and Grun. Vandyk "Van" Jennings and two of his friends become the first men to set foot in Herland in 2,000 years. Ikano Kato is born. * 1915, May – Richard Hannay, a British Military intelligence agent and associate of Allan and Mina's, returns to London from Rhodesia and is, via a call for help from a fellow spy, pulled inexorably into the "terribly cryptic"BLKD p.84, pnl.4 Case of The Thirty Nine Steps.BLKD p.84 * 1916 '- Randolph Carter is almost mortally wounded in the French town of Belloy-en-Santerre. *'1916, c. September – Jean Robur's airship shot down at the Battle of Somme, the Germans retaking air supremacy at this time in the battle. *'1917 '- Captain Edmund Blackadder, after numerous attempts to escape the trenches, which failed due to bad fortune, misunderstandings and the general incompetence of his comrades, is killed along with his platoon. In America, Baby Jane Hudson is becoming increasingly famous as a vaudevillian child star. Spoiled by her doting stage-father, her disapproving mother and jealous, overlooked sister Blanche can only watch from the sidelines. Steve Rogers is born in New York City. * 1918 '- Having discovered that Jane was still alive, Tarzan begins to search for her. He tracks her to a hidden valley called Pal-ul-don, which is home dinosaurs as well as two different races of tailed human-looking creatures, the Ho-don (hairless and white skinned) and the Waz-don (hairy and black-skinned). By this time, Jane has becomes a pawn in a religious power struggle. In the end, Tarzan and Jane are saved by their son Korak, who has been searching for Tarzan just as Tarzan has been searching for Jane. * '''1918, 11th of November - '''Armistice signed between the Allies and Germany, concluding the First World War. * '''1919, April '- Tarzan's family return to their African estate, gutted by the Germans during the course of the Great War, to find it being rebuilt by Tarzan's faithful Waziri warriors. Tarzan is later drugged and delivered to the priests of Opar, where he is once again rescued by La, who is still hopeless infatuation with him. They escape to the Valley of Diamonds, but are trailed by Esteban Miranda - who happens to look exactly like Tarzan - who hopes to locate and loot Opar. 1920s * '1920 '- James Bond is born in Wattenscheid. Hugo Danner, now working on an Mayan archaeological dig, is killed by Hugo Coghlan, under contract by Clark Savage Sr. In Smallville Kansas, Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a rocket with a baby inside it. In Africa, a British missionary discovers an abandoned boy who, unbeknownst to them, is the direct descendant of the first man. * '''1921 - Nyctalope defeats Glo von Warteck who was trying to impose his will on Earth using "Omega Rays", after which he marries opera singer Laurence Païli. * 1921, May 7 - John Armand, Korak's and Meriem's Son and Tarzan's grandson, is born at Cadrenet Chateau, Normandy. * Early 1922 '''- Tarzan travels to an isolated country called Minuni, inhabited by a people four times smaller than himself, who live in magnificent city-states which frequently wage war against each other. He is captured by Zoanthrohago, a scientist who is conducting experiments to reduce him to the size of a Minunian. Together with other prisoners Tarzan is able to make a daring escape. Nyctalope travels to unknown planet Rhea and settles a war between day-siders and night-siders. He has an affair with Veronique d'Olbans. * '''1922, Summer – Orlando attends the wild parties of Jay Gatsby.BLKD p.46, pnl.4 * 1922, Late - Nycatalope and Laurence have three boys, then she divorces him and gets custody of the children. In Czechoslovakia, K arrives in a village governed by a mysterious bureaucracy operating in a nearby castle. When seeking shelter at the town inn, he claims to be a land surveyor summoned by the castle authorities. He is quickly notified that his castle contact is an official named Klamm, who, in an introductory note, informs K. he will report to the Council Chairman. * 1923 '- Delapore moves from Massachusetts to Exham Priory, his ancestral estate in England. Joan Worralson is born. * '''1924 '- Betty "Frecks" Lovell is born. *'''1925, March 23 – The crew of the schooner Emma, aboard the yacht Alert, commandeered from pirates, land on a small island raised from the sea off the coast of New Zealand, containing the city of R'lyeh. (One Survivor).Lovecraft, H. P. "The Call of Cthulhu." Weird Tales February, 1928 *'1925' - Janni Dakkar and the crew of the Nautilus steal the treasure of Queen Ayesha from Charles Foster Kane in New York. Kane employs several American scientists to pursue the Nautilus. Janni and her crew sail to the Antarctic in order to recreate her father's ill-fated journey to the Mountains of Madness and bury his legacy. Ishmael is killed, and Janni and Broad Arrow Jack become lovers. Nyctalope discovers a hidden civilization of Amazons in Tibet. He returns with their Queen Mizzeia Khali. Captain Jean de Ciserat and his cousin, Gaelle de Ciserat, accompany him. *'Late' 1925 – Orlando becomes one of the Bright Young People set, and consorts and parties with, among others, the set's leader Agatha Runcible, Lord and Lady Greystoke and Bertie Wooster. Birth of Llana of Gathol, daughter of Tara of Helium and Gahan of Gathol, granddaughter of John Carter and Dejah Thoris. *'1926' – R'lyeh is discovered by British authorities. The workers' riots in the Berlin Metropolis take place, Professor C.A. Rotwang and his Maschinenmensch are the believed instigators, both possibly dying in the conflagration. Janni Dakkar's daughter Hira is born. Tom Marvolo Riddle is born. While in Chicago, Adam Monroe marries Louisa. *'1927 '- Frank and Joe Hardy of Bayport, New York, solve a jewel robbery at the Hurd Applegate mansion. Robert Olmstead has a terrifying experience in Innsmouth. While in China, Nyctalope, with the help of Jewish wizard Mathias Lumen, battles Leonid Zattan, Lord of Issyk-Koul, a forbidden city located in Tien-Chan. Later he meets Japanese Ambassador Marquis Gno Mitang and his young ward, Sylvie Mac Dhul, whom he marries. * Late 1927 - Nyctalope creates the C.I.D., a private crime-fighting organization of which he is the master. He acquires two Corsican bodyguards, Vitto and Soca. *'1928 - '''In one of the League's few documented appearances in the late 1920s/early 1930's, Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Orlando, and Thomas Carnacki travel to Brinkley Court, Worcestershire, to put down a dangerous reformed cult. They are summoned by Jeeves, who was present with his master, Bertie Wooster. Jeeves was alerted to the presence of the cult when his master informed him the groundskeeper, Peabody, spoke at great lengths regarding the great "Cool Lulu", the reservation of "Riley", and the city of Yuggoth, which Wooster supposed was in Massachusetts. A body of an Elder Thing is later recovered from the scene, buried in the garden.BLKD p.116-119 After years of neglect by her invalid husband, Lady Chatterley takes a lover, causing a tremendous scandal. Walter Gilman, a student of mathematics at Miskatonic University, begins to experience strange dreams and bouts of sleepwalking while staying at Arkham's "Witch-House." * '''1928, March 19' - John Drake is born. * 1928, October 7 '- Randolph Carter disappears. Leo and Sylvie have a son, Pierre. * '''1929 '- Detective Samuel Spade, of San Francisco, is shot and mortally wounded by his ex-partner’s wife during the hunt for the Maltese Falcon. Across the United States, newspaper report on the shocking murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. A young Belgian reporter, writing under the pseudonym Tintin, travels to the Soviet Union, writing an obviously biased report. 1930s * '1930 '- Scientific Expedition to the Black Lagoon. (No Survivors). Albert N. Wilmarth, an instructor of literature at Miskatonic University in Arkham, makes a horrifying discovery. In Washington state in America, reports of doll-like creatures near the'' ''Deep, Deep Woods begin to surface. * '''1930, May – New Traveller's Almanac completed and is published by HM Stationary Office.LGV1 (paperback), p.160 and p.207 * 1930, September 2 – Miskatonic University's Pabodie Expedition to Antarctica of 1930-1931 sets out from Boston Harbor. * Early 1931 - Babar's mother is shot by a hunter, he flees the jungle and finds his way to a city. He is befriended by The Old Lady, who buys him clothes and hires him a tutor. In India, Hugh Conway, the British consul, along with his vice consul, an American, and a British missionary are evacuated due to a revolution. When their plane is hijacked over the mountains of Tibet, however, they are forced to seek shelter at the nearby lamasery of Shangri-La. There, Conway is given an audience with the High Lama, who tells him that he is dying and he wants Conway to take his place. Conway accepts but is force to leave the lamasery to help Mallinson hike down the mountain. Conway later returns to Shangri-La and takes up the role of High Lama. *'1931' – The Miskatonic University Pabodie Expedition ends in disaster with a Professor Lake's party and their dogs being murdered during the night at their camp at the foot of Professor Lake's discovery, the Mountains of Madness. Strangely preserved frozen specimens, dubbed Elder Things by Mr. Danforth are also missing or otherwise buried in peculiar fashion. One man and most of the dog's bodies are never accounted for. Nyctalope fights the beautiful Chinese Empress Alouh T'Ho, the leader of a pseudo-satanic cult, the Blood Worshippers, headquartered in Lyons. In Berlin, Hans Beckert is found guilty of a series of horrific child murders. In Congo, reporter Tintin unmasks a group of gangsters working for Al Capone. * Late 1931 - Babar's cousins Celeste finds him and help him return to the Elephant realm. Following the death of the King of the Elephants, Babar is crowned King of the Elephants and marries his second cousin Celeste. Doc Savage, Jr. returns to New York to discover that his father has been assassinated. Gathering his brain trust, the fabulous five, he travels to the Central American Republic of Hildalgo where he battles the international criminal and smuggler Captain Seas and discovers the lost Mayan tribe of the Quetzamal. Tintin travels to the United States: his journalistic exploits help in the downfall of the local gangsters. * 1932 - Nyctalope fights Dominique de Soto, a.k.a. Gorillard, who has become the master of the Seven Living Buddhas and uses their psychic powers to threaten the West. In Montréal, Napoleon Solo is born. *'1933' - An ill thought out exhibition of a giant ape, dubbed the eight wonder of the world, ends abruptly with the ape's escape. During the subsequent rampage, the ape kidnapps a young woman and climbs the Empire State Building before being brought down. Its body is eventually stolen by Janni Dakkar and returned to its native island. In Hungary, Dr. Vitas Verdegast engages in a chess game for human lives against Satan worshipper Hjalmar Poelzig, who is in actuality possessed by the spirit of Oliver Haddo. Tintin discovers and destroys an opium smugglers ring, ranging from India to Egypt. * September 1933 - Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin is born in the Ukraine, U.S.S.R. Traveling to Castle of the Moccasin, Doc Savage, Jr. and the fabulous five battle the infamous Grey Spider. * November 1933 - At age 85, schoolteacher Mr. Chipping, known affectionately as Mr. Chips by his students, passes away. *'1934, December' – Count Zero menaces the Famous Five and co, including Billy Bunter, over the Christmas holiday in an effort to fund the Italian Invasion of Abyssinia.Hamilton, Charles. "The Ghost of Polpelly." The Magnet 1452-1455 (1935-1936) Zero will continue to be a dangerous adversary of the Famous Five until at least well into 1946.BLKD p.148-149 *'1934, Spring' - The Duke de Richlieu attempts to defeat Oliver Haddo, who is active under the name of Mocata Dennis Wheatley, The Devil Rides Out Britt Reid becomes a crime reporter at The Daily Sentinel. Doc Savage, Jr. foils the plans of the sinister Oriental mastermind, Tom Too. In China, Tintin gets into trouble with the Japanese occupation. He discovers his old acquantance Rastapopoulos to be the great international opium smuggler. *'1934-1935' – Vull the Invisible has his most celebrated adventures.Murdock, Temple. "Vull the Invisible!" The Ranger, December 29, 1934-January 18, 1935Murdock, Temple. "Vull the Invisible." The Ranger, January 26-February 23, 1935Murdock, Temple. "The Man Who Was Two." The Ranger, March 9-April 6, 1935 *'1935 '- The Miskatonic University dispatches an expedition to Australia. News papers across the America report that film star Blanche Hudson has been crippled in a tragic car accident involving her sister, Jane. In England, while looking for his father who had disappeared near Hadrian’s Wall years before, a young engineer named Anthony Julian stumbles upon the entrance to an underground world. After many adventures Anthony finds him, but his father has been indoctrinated by a totalitarian neo-Roman state, who are the descendants of a Roman legion that had been garrisoned there. Escaping and pursued by his father who wants to use Anthony's knowledge of modern munitions in order to lead his "Roman" troops to recapture their above-ground land, Anthony eventually makes it back to the surface. His father, however, is slain by giant spiders. * Late 1935 - Gene Autry, the singing cowboy with the help of his two kid sidekicks, Frankie and Betsy Baxter, foil a plan by the empire of Murania to invade the surface, as well as stopping a gang of criminals led by Professor Beetson. Britt saves Ikano Kato's life in Japan and Ikano comes to America with the Reids. In the Canadian Northwest forest, Doc meets his beautiful cousin Pat Savage as they hunt for his uncle Alex's murderer and discover the key to a lost treasure galleon of immense wealth. *'1937' – The first "Jungle Robot," predecessor to the Robot Archie, is taken, by two young explorers, on an expedition to Africa (No Survivors). The Robot, or what is left of it, is later seen in the British Museum's Secret Annexe.BLKD p.30, pnl.1 Britt Reid becomes the Green Hornet and with his faithful valet Kato, begins his war on crime. In the American West, a cowboy of tremendous strength and a taste for cow pies becomes Cactusville's most famous resident. Newspapers in Gotham City begin to report a terrifying masked viliante dressed as a bat. *'1937, Spring' – Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Jr., and Orlando travel via submarine to the Blazing World ArchipelagoBLKD p.46, pnl.5. Emma Night, daughter of Sir John Night, is bornBLKD p.78, pnl.7: Here it is stated that Sir John Knight died "earlier this year," the year being 1958 (BLKD p.1, pnl.1). BLKD p.129, pnl.4: here Emma says her father died "right after his birthday luncheon in May." And here we see how old Emma was when her father died. It is around this time that Hugo Drummond begins working for his friend John Night breaking strikes and thwarting other acts of social activismBLKD p.80, pnl.4. At the time Night and Drummond were known as Johnny Bull and Bulldog, respectively. Drummond is made Emma's godfather. *'1937, Winter' – Wilhelmina Murray and co. return to England, handing in a possibly fabricated report regarding subterranean exploits in the North of England, known for subterranean sites of interest to British Intelligence. *'1938' - Nemo's granddaughter Hira is married to Armand Robur , the son of Jean Robur, on Lincoln Island. In the United States, the Crimson Avenger begins his war on crime. Dr. Elwin Ransom is abducted and taken on a secretly developed spaceship to the planet Malacandra. In Metropolis, a superman of amazing strength brings a slumlord to justice and shortly thereafter stops a wifebeater. While on Malacandra, Ransom recalls how Professor Cavor met his end on the Moon. Tintin stops the fascist Bordurian plans for an annexation of the kingdom of Syldavia. *'1939' – At a New York press conference, Prof. Phineas Horton presents his "synthetic man" to the public. To everyone's alarm, though, the "Human Torch" bursts into flame when exposed to air. Ruthless German dictator Adenoid Hynkel starts World War II with an invasion of Österreich.BLKD p.47, pnl.1 *'Late 1939' - An amphibious humanoid calling himself "Namor" wreaks havoc along the Manhattan shoreline. Reporters from the local Bugle newspaper dub him the Sub-Mariner. 1940s *'1940 '- Three children discover a portal to Narnia in an old wardrobe. In Africa, Rodney Dearth uses the Iron Warrior to search for treasure. "Crash" Britanus enlists in Military Intelligence. In New York City, a young orphan follows a mysterious man into the subway and, boarding a fantastic train, finds himself at the rock of eternity where the an elderly wizard grants him extraordinary powers. *'Early 1941' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, Junior, return to London after dynamiting a half-mile section of the Channel Causeway. The two are sent on a mission to the United States in order to convince them to enter the war on England's behalf.BLKD p.147 Wonder Woman travels to man's world to fight crime and the evils of the Nazis. In Riverdale, Archie Andrews meets Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper and Veronica Lodge for the first time. The two women would compete for his attentions for some there thereafter. * 1941 '''- Noted newspaper mogul Charles Foster Kane, a figure notorious for his sensationalized style of reporting, is found dead by his staff at his private estate in Florida. Nyctalope saves a French Resistant fighter from the Milice. In the United States, Hollywood movie star Linda Turner, suspecting her director of being a Nazi sympathizer, dons the mantle of the Black Cat for the first time. Steve Rogers is recruited by U.S. Army General Chester Phillips for "Project: Rebirth." In England, Joan Worralson joins the Women's Auxiliary Air Force (WAAF), along with her "friend" Betty "Frecks" Lovell. * '''Late 1941 - Janni Dakkar and Broad Arrow Jack travel to the Berlin Metropolis in order to rescue her loved ones from the clutches of Adenoid Hynkel, where they encounter the last vestiges of the Twilight Heroes . During the ensuing conflict, Broad Arrow Jack is killed by Dr. Rotwang's female automaton, the Maschinenmensch. *'1942' – Emma Night meets her godfather Hugo Drummond for the first time.BLKD p.80, pnl.3 The heir of Salazar Slytherin opens the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. *'Early 1943 - '''The British Army sends a secret weapon, the MK. I Indestructible robot, to France under the control of Lance Corporal Ernie "Excused Boots" Bates, who, despite being the laziest man in British Army, is the only one the robot will obey. The robot quickly gains the nickname "The Steel Commando" and aids in numerous victories against the German Army. *'1943''' - Orlando, having joined the RAF, is shot down over France, but manages to escape back to London to find that the League's Museum base deserted. He takes the time on leave from the RAF to compose a brief memoir, which is published in the TRUMP not too long thereafter in nine chapters as "The Life of ORLANDO."BLKD p.47, pnl.2 At this point both Dr. C.A. Rotwang and Vull the Invisible are probably confirmed dead, their effects being kept in the Secret Annexe of the British Museum. In the South Pacific, Lieutenant Joe Cable who is part in a spy mission, becomes inamoured with the beautiful Tonkinese girl named Liat. He is shocked to learn that she is the illegitimate daughter of the local plantation owner. *'Late 1944' - Rumors about the sadistic Ilsa and her voracious sexual appetite begin to spread among allied soldiers. *'1944' – Orlando slips from view of British authorities, some say because he has been turned into an orange cat.BLKD p.157BLKD p.181, pnl.2 *'Early 1945 '- Billy Pilgrim is trapped in Schlachthof-funf during the Dresden blitz and becomes unstuck in time. Captain America is listed KIA after he prevents the Red Skull from bombing New York. In Hiroshima, "Crash" Britanus is exposed to the atomic radiation of the atom bomb and gains superhuman powers, including the ability to fly and "tun into" telephone conversations. *'1945' – World War II ends; postwar elections lead to a victory for the Labour Party which, under the leadership of General Sir Harold WhartonBLKD p.83, pnl.6a member of the Famous Five during his school days at Greyfriars. The party restructures itself as the Ingsoc Party and installs a totalitarian government. Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Junior sever all ties with British Intelligence while in America, and disappear into obscurity. At the Same time, Mike Thingmaker is elected president of the United States, ushering in a short period of communist rule, changing the flag to red-white-and red and initiating purges on Capitol Hill. *'1946' – Robert Kim Cherry, a member of the Famous Five during his school days at Greyfriars, now using the pseudonym of Harry Lime fakes his death in the sewers of Vienna, sometime afterward becoming the new M.BLKD p.78, pnl.9BLKD p.90, pnl.5 The Ministry of Love assembles the "surrogate League" under Capt. Joan Warralson. Their membership included Professor James Grey, new invisible man Dr. Peter Bradey, Wolf of Kabul William Samson Junior, and the Iron Warrior. Tarzan makes his final visit to Opar. After being demobbed, "Crash" Brianus begins to fight crime in Britian. * 1947 – The Warralson Team fight a cabal of the Famous Five's most powerful adversaries, led by criminal mastermind and former agent of Fascist Italy, Count Zero, and the slaver/pirate James SoamesHamilton, Charles. "The Treasure Hunters." The Magnet #1017-1026 (1927) Hamilton, Charles. "Greyfriars Holiday Annual, 1928." The Magnet #1087-1089 (1928)Hamilton, Charles. "Greyfriars Holiday Annual, 1938." The Magnet #1609-1612 (1938-1939)Hamilton, Charles. "Billy Bunter's Hair Raid." The Magnet #1676-1682 (1940). The mission is an apparent failure and the Warralson Team is disbanded. Peter Parker is born. * December 1, 1947 - On his deathbed at his Netherwood estate in Hastings, Oliver Haddo fakes his death, abandoning the dying body of Kosmo Gallion and possessing Charles Felton. *'1948' – The INGSOC Party purges Limehouse.BLKD p.23, pnl.5 In the United States, Department Z recruits Alexander Waverly to form the International enforcement organization U.N.C.L.E., which begins a covert war against the terrorist group THRUSH. Private eye Roy Carson battle against the criminal underworld. Ace Heart, a young scientist who has harnessed the atomic power of his own body, begins his war on crime. *'1949 - '''In Australia, Jack Jaxon, a young orphan sent to a reform school for a crime he didn't commit, discovers an ancient belt that, when donned, transforms him into giant imbued with the might and power of Thor. Using his newfound powers, Jack clears his name and bring his evil uncle Jasper to justice, before going on to right more wrongdoings as the superhero Thunderbolt Jack. 1950s * '''1950' - James "Jimmy" Bond is recruited to the double-O section of Secret Service. In California, the body of down-on-his-luck scriptwriter Joe Gillis is discovered in the pool of the apparently insane Norma Desmond. * 1951 - Sidney Stratton invents a fabric that never gets dirty or wears out. He is attacked by an angry mob for his attempts to innovate. Sarah Jane Smith born in Foxgrove, England. *'1952 ' – The Life of Orlando is intended to be republished as a facsimile in the August-October 1953 editions of TRUMP, but is suppressed beforehandBLKD p.25 and p.29. General Sir Harold Wharton, known as "Big Brother", dies on the 27thBLKD p.116 and is replaced as Party leader by Gerald O'BrienBLKD p.5, pnl.2BLKD p.83, pnl.5. With the United States seemingly under attack, Commando Cody travels to the moon to confront the Moon's dictator, Retik and battles an elusive lunar warrior named Krog and his gang of human henchmen, hired to steal and stockpile various supplies for the coming invasion. Bobby Fletcher, the son of an oil magnate, discovers the Ring of Fate and is transformed in the superhero Masterman. Succesful moonlanding by a Syldavian-Belgian expedition, led Professor Tournesol (aka Calculus). *'1953' - After a comet temporarily blinds large numbers of people in England, a species of carnivorous plants known as Triffids begin to attack the survivors. *'July 1953 '– An attempt by the British Experimental Rocket Group, under the leadership of Professor Bernard Quatermass, to re-establish the British Space Program ends in disaster when the three astronauts contract a devastating space fungus that stalks London and, eventually, is confronted at Westminster Abbey.BLKD p.127, pnl.5 *'1954' - Swyfte Industries is reincorporated as Swyfte Enterprises, with the 18 year old son of its founder Tom Swyfte as its CEO. Swyfte Enterprises works closely with the United States military on a number of projects including an Atomic Earth Blaster and Space Solartron. The world is shocked at the news of the first Godzilla's destruction of Tokyo. The creature is eventually killed, but scientists fear it wasn't the only member of its species. In the Pacific, a hydrogen bomb is buried on the Island by the Others, with the help of time-traveling survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. In America, two boys answer an ad in a newspaper asking for two young boys to build a spaceship. They bring the rocket they made to the advertiser, an inventor named Mr. Tyco Bass, who sends them (with their parent’s permission), to a previously unknown moon of Earth he’s named Basidium-X. There, the two boys encounter small men with large heads and slightly green skin, who ask for the boys help curing a mysterious sickness. *'June, 1954' - New Mexico State Police troopers Ben Peterson and Ed Blackburn, along with Drs. Harold Medford and his daughter Pat Medford, fight against giant mutant ants. * 1955 – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain are in San Francisco, and help Sal Paradyse and Dean Moriarty defeat Dr. Sachs and the Nova Mob.BLKD p.150-155: "The Crazy Wide Forever" Elsewhere in America, Dr. Cal Meacham and Dr. Ruth Adams are kidnapped by Metalunan, who need their help in the construction of a shield to protect their homeworld from the Zagon, a species they are currently at war with. Discovering that the Metalunans intend to relocate to Earth, they escape with the help of a Metalunan named Exeter just before Metaluna is destroyed. *'1956, September 7' – The Black Dossier is completed.BLKD p.156 * 1957 '''- While living in a house in the county, Portia Blake and her six-year-old brother make friends with elderly siblings Mr. Payton and Mrs. Cheever, the town's only remaining inhabitants. The four set up a club in an abandoned Victorian resort community next to a bog, which they keep secret. Nigerian immigrant Jimmy gains fame in the boxing ring as "Jimmy the Cannibal" before turning legbreaker for a local crime boss. * '''Early 1958 - In Manitoba Canada, a series of brutal killings near the U. S. Air Force Interceptor Command Experimental Station No. 6 lead to rumors of experiments involving the creation of invisible life-form that feeds on atomic power and steal human spinal column to use as bodies. Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Adam marries Theresa. *'1958, May'BLKD p.129, pnl.4 – James Bond, under secret contract from the C.I.A., assassinates industrialist Sir John Night. As an alibi for Bond, the C.I.A. fabricates the events of Dr. No (this is a subtle joke on their part as there was "no doctor").BLKD p.169, pnl.5-8 In Canada, scientist Andre Delambre is mutated into a half-fly, half-human monstrosity after an accident during his test of a teleportation device. *'1958, c. November 21' – Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain steal the Black Dossier in hopes of discerning how much the new M knows about them.BLKD p.1-15 *'1958, c. November 22' – Jimmy, Hugo Drummond, and Miss Night are assembled to capture Mina and Allan.BLKD p.76-81 *'1958, c. November 23' – After hijacking and crashing an XL RocketBLKD p.139-145, Murray and Quatermain escape to the The Blazing World with the Golliwog.BLKD p.158-176 *'1959 '- A "psychic investigation" at the Hugh Crain manor in New England ends disastrously. In England, Stephen Peacock, who later will become the floorwalker in the Ladies' and Gentlemen's department at Grace Brothers, gets married. While on layover at Heathrow Manchester Airport, Garry Halliday and his copilot Bill Dodds first encounter the master criminal known as the Voice. James Bond has his first encounter with Ernst Stavro Blofeld's organisation SPECTRE, after they steal two atomic bombs from NATO. 1960s *'1960 '- John Steed and Dr. David Keel are assigned to NATO counterintelligence operations in Britain. Secret agent John Drake begins working for NATO and is assigned to Washington, D.C., later transferring to Department M9 of the British Secret Service. *'1962' - Janni Dakkar attempts to prevent Godzilla from laying waste to Tokyo. Primatech Paper Co. opens. The Fantastic Four encounter Namor and Doctor Doom for the first time. In America, newspapers run a series of shocking stories about former child star "Baby Jane", now aged and living in squalid conditions with her wheelchair-bound sister, after the emaciated body of Blanche Hudson is found on a beach along side her now half-insane sister who, at the time of their discovery was dancing as if on stage again. Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider and gains amazing powers. James Bond marries Teresa di Vicenzo, but she is soon afterwards killed by Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Bond faces his nemesis in Japan and semmingly kills him. Bond is assumed dead due to amnesia and his first replacement (J2) is recruited. *'May, 1962' - At a secret military test site in the New Mexican desert, nuclear physicist Bruce Banner is exposed to a massive dose of gamma rays and becomes the Hulk for the first time. *'July, 1962 - '''While in South America to claim a fortune left to him by an uncle, Tim Kelly is taken captive by corrupt local police. Escaping, he rescues an old Incan who, in gratitude, takes Tim to the Temple of Zoltec, where he find the Eye of Everlasting Life, a gem which causes the wearer to become invincible. Returning to Britain, Kelly Uses his newfound powers to fight crime. *'1963''' – Wilhelmina Murray, in the guise of the deceasedMINM:1 p.6 Vull the Invisible, attempts to gather super-heroes together to form a group called "The Seven Stars." The groups members include Mars Man''The Professor's Last Experiment'' by Ritson & Stanley Stewart, 1888, Satin and Captain Universe (Jim Logan).MINM:1 p.3-4 Millionaire playboy Tony Stark creates the Iron Man suit to escape his Vietnames communist captors. The enigmatic Time Lord known only as The Doctor makes his very first visit to Earth in the company of his granddaughter, Susan Foreman. *'1964' – In Paris, Allan Quatermain and Orlando play out dominance and submission fantasies with the descendants of the Silling Castle survivors. For this period of time, the female Orlando is referred to only as O. by Allan and those involved. In the Blazing World, Prospero assembles a team to intervene in a war between tribes of lunar inhabitants, including Miss Wilhelmina Murray. In the American Pacific, a ship on a three hour tour is lost during a storm. By this time, rumors of clones of Adenoid Hynkel being created in South America are wide spread. A recently revived Captain America, haunted by memories of the past and atempting to adjust to 1960s society, joins the Avengers. U.N.C.L.E. agents Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin, under the direction of their chief, Alexander Waverly, begin their ongoing battle against the forces of THRUSH. *'Late 1964' - Special agent redacted of M9 resigns from intelligence work, and is detained in the Village. *'1965 '- Jack Dakkar is born. In New York City, Reed Richards and Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four marry. In Scotland, the Torchwood Institute makes contact with the 456, who trade a vaccine for a new strain of flu for one dozen children. Dr. Goldfoot, with the questionable assistance of his resurrected flunky Mullaney, builds a gang of female robots who are then dispatched to seduce and rob wealthy men. His work is noticed by surviving German-Tomainians who offer him the opportunity to work with technology originally developed by Carl Rotwang. * Late 1965 - On their first mission together, Emma Peel joins John Steed in defeating the evil plans of Sir August de Wynter. After returning from a trip to the Moon, Captain Morgan and his crew discover entries in Doc Matthews diary detailing an encounter with a UFO and a trip through time the crew doesn't remember. However, additional evidence including an an unknown bread-like substance and a prehistoric knife found aboard the Luna seem to verify the accou * 1966 - Constructed on Planet J and sent to Earth to "help mankind", the robot QZ-99 lands in England where it is befriended by the Huggins family who dub him "Klanky". The Fantastic Four save the world from Galactus. Rumors of a sapient squid and his musical predilections begin to spread at the an aquatic park known as Bubbleland. * 1967 '''- Admiral Fred asks The Rutles to help save Pepperland. In America, General Midwinter, a fanatical anti-communist, creates a sophisticated computer with which his ultra-right-wing organisation controls its worldwide anti-Soviet spy network. The General attempts to bring about a third world war, but is foiled by former MI5 agent Harry Palmer. James Bond (J2) stops Ernst Stavro Blofeld and SPECTRE from creating a World War III on behalf of an unknown Asian power. * '''1968 - Billy Pilgrim is abducted along with porn star Montana Wildhac and brought to Tralfamadore, where they have a child together. Billy is later sent back to Earth to relive past or future moments of his life. In New York City, a woman by the name of Rosemary gives birth to the Anti-Christ, but it dies shortly after birth. In Africa, Saber: King of the Jungle becomes famous after saving soldiers from an attacking Cheetah. *'1968, November 5' - Rock star Max Foster becomes the youngest person to be elected as President of the United States. Once in office, he institutes "hippie fascism", in which those over 35 are rounded up, sent to "re-education camps", and permanently dosed on LSD. *'1969' – Andrew Norton, having traveled from 1910, arrives in 1969 at King's Cross Station, London. Basil, the leader of the popular Purple Orchestra is murdered by occultist as a human sacrifice for the body transfer of their leader, Oliver Haddo. Haddo attempts to take over the body of Turner, but the ritual is interrupted by Mina Murray. Haddo is forced to hastily posses the body of Tom Riddle, and departs for Kings Cross. Mina is sent to a lunatic asylum when a drug causes her to see visions of DraculaCENT:1 p.41, pnl.2 By this time, Michael Smith's cult, the Church of All Worlds, has been established. Darryl Van Horne makes his prophesied arrival in Eastwick. * December 24, 1969 - Teresa "Tracy" Bond is shot on the day of her and James Bond's (J3), wedding. 1970s *'1970' - The DHARMA Initiative is begun with the goal of manipulating scientific laws in order to delay the end of the world. Given superpowers by a ray invented by Professor Meek, teenage Johnny Small uses his powers to fight the criminal underworld. Jim Frobisher, a young runaway trying to escape his cruel uncle, returns to his ancestral home of Masthead Manor, where he encounters the ghost of his famed pirate ancestor, who takes him under his wing. In Paris, Department S, under the direction of Sir Curtis Seretse, takes on the cases too baffeling for the minds of Inerpol. *'January 1970 '- The Doctor is marooned on Earth by his fellow Time Lords as punishment for breaking their non-interference laws. Unable to leave the planet, he subsequently takes a job with the United Nations task-force, UNIT, helping them fight extraterrestrial threats. Count Yorga arrives in the United States. * 1971 - Ernst Stavro Blofeld attempts to hold the world hostage with his orbital laser., but his plans are foiled by James Bond (J2). After surviving a crash landing on Mars, Captain Morgan and his crew encounter a strange, spherical UFO as well as house inhabited by a man and woman who believe they are sheep farmers living in Australia in 1939. Realizing that a Martian race is using brainwashed humans to infiltrate Earth in preparation for an invasion, Captain Morgan races back to warn Earth of the impending invasion. * 1972 - Joanna Eberhart begins to suspect that there is something wrong with the women of Stepford. The Avengers become involved in an interstellar war between the Kree and Skrulls. After battling "conditioned" humans under control of the Martians, Captain Morgan is able to successfully thwart the Martian invasion. * 1973 '''- Sam Tyler wakes up to find himself working at the same station he works at in 2006, albeit as a Detective inspector rather than his 2006 rank of Detective Inspector Chief. He becomes involved in investigations ranging from serial killers, and robberies, eventually becoming involved with M.A.R.S., a task-force dealing with police corruption. James Bond (J4), destroys a drug trafficking business in the island of San Monique. * '''May 1973 - Policeman Neil Howie travels to the Scottish isle of Summerisle to solve the strange disappearance of a young girl. *'Late 1973' - Sam Tyler again wakes up in the past, killing Leslie Johns, saving his team, and Annie, as he had promised. The Ladies' Department moves to the same floor as the men's department at Grace Brothers. *'1974 '- Will Stanton discovers that he is one of the Old Ones, a guardian and warrior of the light, charged with protecting the four things of power for the light in order to battle the rising dark. On the Island, time-traveling survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 join the DHARMA initiative. James Bond (J3), duels with Francisco Scaramanga while attempting to locate the work of a scientist named Gibson, which was thought to hold information crucial to solving the energy crisis with solar power. *'1975' - Janni Dakkar, now aged and suffering from a tenuous grip on reality, travels with her retainer Hugo Coghlan down the Amazon river to confront a seemingly resurrected Ayesha. There, they discover that surviving Nazis, including Martin Bormann and Doctor Josef Mengele, along with their ally Heinz Goldfoot, have built a large factory built into an ancient temple complex, and have created multiple clones of Ayesha and Adenoid Hynkel as well as an army of buxom female Bikinitrons. With her allies, Janni destroys the clones and their factory, but having exhausted herself and in failing health, choses to stay behind, resting on a throne made from the bodies of her enemies as the factory explodes around her. * 1976 '- Hiro Nakamura is born. *'1977: Orlando and Alan, having lost their only connection to the Blazing World now that Mina is gone, part ways. The "Company" begins conducting research into creating a power-suppressing vaccine. Adam marries Trina. Elsewhere in the United States, Gabriel Gray is born to a former timepiece restorer. He is sold at a young age to his Father's brother Martin, who soon leaves. Gabriel is left with Martin's unstable wife. Although his childhood is extremely troubled, Gabriel always dreams of being "special". *'April 1977 - ' In Britain, Beverly Moss invites her new neighbors Angela and Tony, as well as Susan, the divorced mother of 15 year old Abigail, who is holding a party at home. What starts out as the stiff, insensitive British middle class way virtual strangers tentatively gather in quickly devolves into bickering, flirtation, and eventually the death of Beverly's husband Laurence, who suffers a heart attack after tirade about art. *'Late 1977' - After nearly two decades tracking him, Adam is imprisoned by the Company under Kaito Nakamura's orders. On the Island, the incident occurs. James Bond (J4), teams up with Soviet agent Triple X to investigate a theft of nuclear missile submarines. * 1979 '- James Bond (J4), investigates a theft of a space shuttle and ends up stopping a plan to exterminate human population. Hermione Granger is Born. 1980s *'1980: July 31, Harry Potter, the Antichrist whose coming has long been foretold, is born to parents James and Lily Potter. In London, Sam Tyler, who had gone on to marry Annie, dies after his car crashes into a river while in pursuit of a suspect. A college, Jackie Queen, later describes Sam and Annie as the "happiest couple" she had ever seen. Bart Simpson is born. *'1981 '- Detective Alexandra "Alex" Drake wakes up and is shocked to discover that Gene Hunt, Ray Carling, and Chris Skelton, of whom she had been told by another time traveler, Sam Tyler, actually exist. After a British spy boat, the St Georges, which holds the Automatic Targeting Attack Communicator (ATAC), the system used by the Ministry of Defence to communicate with and co-ordinate the Royal Navy's fleet of Polaris submarines, is sunk, James Bond (J4), is sent to recover the technology before the Soviet Union is able to retrieve it. *'1982 '- Detective Alexandra "Alex" Drake investigates Operation Rose, a robbery of gold bullion by corrupt police officers, led by a future version of Martin Summers. Lisa Simpson is born. *'1983 '- Gene Hunt reveals to Alex that she, Sam Tyler, and all of the others are in fact in a purgatory for police officers who suffered violent deathes, with the Railway Arms pub acting as a 'gateway' to heaven. After agent 009 is found dead at the British embassy in East Berlin, dressed as a circus clown and carrying a fake Fabergé egg, MI6 immediately suspects Soviet involvement and, after seeing the real egg appear at an auction in London, sends James Bond (J4), to investigate and find out who the seller is. *'1985 '- James Bond (J4) stops psychopath Max Zorin from causing a huge earthquake in San Francisco. * 1986 '- Double-O agents James Bond (J6), and Alec Trevelyan take out a Soviet chemical weapons plant, but Trevelyan is killed during the mission. In Britain, Eddie Potter realizes he's the only human in a school full of monsters. *'1987 - Twelve years after his grandmother's death, Jack Dakkar takes over as captain of the Nautilus. Funding for the DHARMA Initiative by the Hanso Foundation is ended. Maggie Simpson is born. James Bond (J5), is assigned to aid the defection of a KGB officer, General Georgi Koskov, covering his escape from a concert hall in Bratislava, Czechoslovakia during the orchestra's intermission. The information recovered leads to more intrigue than Bond had bargained for. *'September 1987 - '''In Britain, local constable Sir Malachi Jericho discovers that the MP for Haltemprice, Alan B'Stard, attempted to murder his political opponents on the eve of the election. Using this information to blackmail Alan, Malachi forced the MP to put forward a bill that would arm the police. Surprisingly the bill passes, only for Alan to discover that Malachi is a religious lunatic and Schizophrenic who regularly talks with Jesus. Having Malachi arrested, Alan goes on to make a fortune selling the local police defectice knockoffs. *'December 19, 1987''' - Following an extended period of conflict between the DHARMA Initiative and the islands' native inhabitants, the Island's natives execute the purge, releasing poison gas and killing almost every Initiative member. * 1989 '''- James Bond (J5), has his licence to kill revoked. 1990s * '''January 12, 1992 - HAL 9000 is brought online at HAL Communications in Urbana, Illinois. Young Mr. Grace dies and leaves Millstone Manor to Mr. Humphries, Mrs. Slocombe, Miss Brahms, Cpt. Peacock, and Mr. Rumbold. * Late 1995 - James Bond (J6), stops the plans of Janus to exploit the GoldenEye satellite. *'1999' - Oliver Haddo, in the guise of wizarding school administrator Tom Riddle, attempts to cultivate the Antichrist. The plan backfires terribly, as the boy chosen for the task rebels and destroys the school before beheading Haddo and going into hiding. Later in the year, a strange alien monolith is discovered at Tycho crater on the moon and is discovered to be sending a signal towards Jupiter. The U.S. Discovery One is launched on a top secret mission to investigate. 21st Century 2000s *'2001 '- The U.S. Discovery One reaches Jupiter. However, soon after reaching its destination, communication with the ship is lost. Communication is regained for a short time, with the sole surviving astronaut, Dave Bowman, approaching a larger version of the Tycho monolith. His last transmission: "The thing's hollow-it goes on forever-and-oh my God!-it's full of stars!" In the south Pacific, Desmond Hume finds himself marooned on the Island and is forced to push a button every 108 minutes to prevent the end of the world. James Bond (J6) gets imprisoned in North Korea. *'2006 ' - In London, Sam Tyler is hit by a car and falls into a coma. In England, M sends James Bond (J7), to win a high-stakes game of poker against Le Chiffre in order to bankrupt the criminal and turn him against his terrorist clients. In the aftermath, he learns of a mysterious organisation named Quantum and stops them from financing a coup d'etat in Bolivia. *'November 7, 2006' - Peter and Nathan Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura and his friend Ando, and Claire Bennet join forces to prevent Sylar from destroying a large portion of New York City. *'2007 ' - After waking from his coma, Sam Tyler is a shell of his former self, emotionally scarred and haunted by the promise he made to Annie in 1973. He commits suicide by joyfully taking a running jump off the poilce station roof. Spy Michael Westen is abandoned by his superiors and forced to settle in Miami; things go downhill from there. Sarah Jane Smith encounters the Doctor after having not seen him for twenty-nine years. At this same time, Mr. Saxon rises to rank of UK Minister of Defence as if from nowhere. *'Late 2007' - Gwen Cooper joins Torchwood Three. Survivors of Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 engineer the crash of Ajira Flight 316 onto the Island in order to prevent the Man in Black from leaving the Island and ending the world. They are successful and Jacob and Hurley become the Island's new protectors. *'2008 ' - Detective Alexandra "Alex" Drake is shot, later dying from her injuries. *'2009' - Orlando, in a desperate bid to find Mina in order to prevent the apocalypse, gives the new M the location of the Pool of Fire and Life. After rescuing Mina from a lunatic asylum, the two travel to the ruins of Hogwarts to find information on how to defeat the Antichrist. Eventually, the two, along with Alan Quartermain, confront the Antichrist. During the battle Allan Quartermain is killed, although the Antichrist is eventually defeated by Mary Poppins. *'September 2009' - Torchwood Three is ordered destroyed by the British government in order to cover up the first 456 incident. Shortly thereafter, the 456 reestablish contact, demanding the governments of Earth surrender 10% of their children to them. The surviving members of Torchwood are able to prevent this, although not with out additional casulties. 2010s * 2010 - A joint Soviet-American crew on the Soviet spaceship Alexei Leonov arrives to discover what went wrong with the earlier mission. * March 2011 - Miracle Day occurs as humanity loses the ability to die. The surviving remnants of Torchwood Three join forces with FBI agents after discovering that the so-called "miracle" was in fact engineered by the Families. * April 22, 2011 - In the United States, the Doctor fakes his death to throw off the Kovarian Chapter of the Silence, an order dedicated to preventing him from ever reaching Trenzalore and resurrecting the Timelords, * September 9, 2011 - Torchwood Three leads simultaneous assaults on two facilities run by the Families in Buenos Aires and Shanghai, and are able to revers the "Miracle". * 2012 '''- A terrorist attack on MI6 causes James Bond (J7) to come back from retirement. M seemingly dies, but might have faked her death. She is succeeded by a Gareth Mallory. * '''2015 - Five years after Claire Bennet's revelation of the existence of special humans, her kind is hunted down by the federal government. James Bond (J7) discovers his earlier enemies were part of a revived SPECTRE, with his foster brother Franz Oberhauser as the new Ernst Stavro Blofeld. 22nd Century *'2122' - The USCSS Nostromo is declared lost after responding to a distress signal emanating from the planetoid designated LV-426. * 2164 '- The Daleks invade Earth with the intent of turning the planet into a spacecraft, but are driven off by the Doctor. * '''2179 '- Earth and her colonies are still recovering from the Dalek invasion of 15 years prior when the shuttlecraft Narcissus is discovered by a deep salvage team, and Ellen Ripley is rescued. After contact is lost with the colony on LV-426, she is sent with a deployment of colonial marines abourd the USS Sulaco to investigate. After redacted, Ellen Ripley re-appears on redacted, where she throws herself into the refinery’s furnace in order to stop Weyland-Yutani from obtaining redacted. 23rd Century * '2379 '- After multiple failed attempts, scientists aboard the USM Auriga, stationed just beyond Pluto’s orbit, successfully create a clone of Ellen Ripley. The Xenomorph Queen inside her is removed for further study. 26th Century * '''2518 - The body of Australian physicist Nevel Kingston-Brown is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. Distant Future * 4126 - During the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, an expedition by the Torchwood Archive, along with members of the Ood Slave race, is sent to the planet Krop Tor, which occupies a stationary orbit around a black hole. There they, along with the Tenth Doctor, encounter a being claiming to be the Devil. The base is destroyed and the planet's orbit collapses into the black hole. * Late 4126- The Tenth Doctor and his companion Donna Noble infiltrate Ood Enterprises and end the enslavement of the Ood, * 5000 - The empire of Tsan-Chan comes into being. The scholar Yiang-Li, known for his "overviews", is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. * 5100 - The man now known as Captain Jack Harkness travels from the Boeshane Peninsula to join the Time Agency. The Eleventh Doctor engages the Order of Silence during the Battle of Demons Run. Melody Pond (aka River Song), is born and then kidnapped by the Order and brought back to 1960s Earth. * 5123 - River Song enters an archaeology program at Luna University. Later that year, the SS Madame de Pompadour and its' sister ship the SS Marie Antoinette ''are declared lost. * '''5147' - News that the Byzantium has crashed into an Aplan temple on Alfava Metraxis causes the Church to negotiate the release of River Song from the Stormcage Containment Facility for assistance. * 5164 - The Tenth Doctor visits The Library and meets his wife for the first time. * Late 5100-6100 -''' The Siege of Trenzalore lasts a bloody and bitter 900 years, during which, terrified at the possibility of a renewed Time War between the Time Lords and Daleks, the Kovarian Chapter of the Church of Silence sends its' agents back in time in order to prevent the Eleventh Doctor from ever reaching the planet, accidentally creating a stable time loop ensuring the Eleventh Doctor would indeed reach Trenzalore. The Siege ends with the alteration of the timeline so that the Eleventh Doctor, rather than dying, is instead granted a new regeneration cycle by the Time Lords. * '''July 24, 6012 - '''The Tenth Doctor, his daughter, Martha Jones and Donna Noble find themselves in the midst of a week-long war between two faction of clones. * '''16,000 - The wizard Nug-Soth is possessed by a Yithian. * 200,000 - The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. The Earth is covered in megacities, with ninety-six billion inhabitants and five artificial moons, it boasts the best manners, fine food, and cutting edge technology. The Empire holds sway over millions of species over three galaxies with "mankind right in the middle". * 200,100 '- A Dalek fleet led by the by now insane Dalek Emperor attempt to invade the Earth, but are foiled by the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler, who had gained God-like powers thanks to her exposure to the time-vortex. Captain Jack Harkness is unknowingly resurrected from death and given immortality by Rose before she and the Doctor depart. *'802,701 '-' '''When first testing his Time Machine, the Time Traveller ends up in this distant future. He finds the Eloi and the Morlocks, whose Sphinx statue he takes over as his own headquarters. * '''10,000,000 - '''An Ark leaves Earth as a solar flare renders it uninhabitable. Piloted by humans and Monoids, it preserves Earth's native life and history. The First Doctor and companions are aboard, and companion Dodo Chaplet accidentally reintroduces the common cold, which weakens the human population. * '''10,000,700 - The First Doctor and companions return to the Ark to discover the Monoids have enslaved the humans. Human and Monoid come to terms after arriving on the planet Refusis. * 50,000,000 - Following the supposed final end of humanity, a new race of beetle-like insects arises. These are possessed by the Great Race of Yith, leaving their previous home on a planet orbiting a dark star near Taurus. Eventually, even the beetles die out, and the Yithians send their collective minds into a vegetable species living on Mercury. * 5,000,000,000 - '''The Earth is consumed by the expanding sun. The Ninth Doctor and Rose prevent Cassandra, the last "pure" human, from murdering a group of delegates observing Earth's end, to steal their funds. * '''5,000,000,023 - The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler visit the city of New New York (actually the fifteenth city to bear that name), and confront Cassandra again, saving cloned humans from the Sisters of Plenitude. * 5,000,000,029 - The Mood drug Bliss spreads across New Earth, killing the entire population in minutes due to a mutated virus. The Face of Boe protects the Undercity of New New York by sealing off the newly-built motorway there. * 5,000,000,053 - The Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones free the surviving populace of New Earth from a perpetual traffic jam. The Face of Boe, in his dying words, tells the Doctor that he is not alone. * 100,000,000,000,000 - ' Professor Yana remembers his name. The Utopia project fails, there are no diamonds. The last of humanity, driven mad and screaming at the encroaching darkness, transform themselves into the toclafane. Sources Jess Nevins has produced a series of annotations for each volume which are available online (see the links) and have been expanded into book form: *''Heroes & Monsters: The Unofficial Companion to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (paperback, 239 pages, MonkeyBrain, 2003, ISBN 193226504X, Titan Books, 2006, ISBN 1845763165) *''A Blazing World: The Unofficial Companion to the Second League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (paperback, 240 pages, MonkeyBrain, 2004, ISBN 1932265104, Titan Books, 2006, ISBN 1845763173) *''Impossible Territories: An Unofficial Companion to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Black Dossier'' (paperback, 304 pages, MonkeyBrain, 2008, ISBN 1932265244) Reference Key The works of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen are referenced in shorthand. Following are a full annotation of these abbreviations: *'''LGV1 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1. La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, 2000 **LGV1:1 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1, Issue 1: "Empire Dreams." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, March 1999 **LGV1:2 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1, Issue 2: "Ghosts & Miracles." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, April 1999 **LGV1:3 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1, Issue 3: "Mysteries of the East." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, June 1999 **LGV1:4 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1, Issue 4: "Gods of Annihilation." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, November 1999 **LGV1:5 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1, Issue 5: "'Some Deep, Organizing Power...'" La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, June 2000 **LGV1:6 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1, Issue 6: "The Day of Be-With-Us." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, September 2000 **'ATSV' – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. "Allan and the Sundered Veil." The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Vol. 1, Issues 1-6 (1999-2000) ***ATSV:1 – ATSV: Chapter 1, "The Dead Man" ***ATSV:2 – ATSV: Chapter 2, "In the Ruins of Time" ***ATSV:3 – ATSV: Chapter 3, "In the Shadow of the Sphinx" ***ATSV:4 – ATSV: Chapter 4, "The Abyss of the Lights" ***ATSV:5 – ATSV: Chapter 5, "The Glint in Fortune's Eye" ***ATSV:6 – ATSV: Chapter 6, "The Awakening" *'LGV2' – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2. La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, 2003 **LGV2:1 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2, Issue 1: "Phases of Deimos." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, September 2002 **LGV2:2 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2, Issue 2: "People of Other Lands." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, October 2002 **LGV2:3 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2, Issue 3: "And the Dawn Comes Up Like Thunder." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, November 2002 **LGV2:4 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2, Issue 4: "All Creatures Great and Small." La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, February 2003 **LGV2:5 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2, Issue 5: "Red in Tooth and Claw" La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, July 2003 **LGV2:6 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2, Issue 6: "'You Should See Me Dance the Polka...'" La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, November 2003 **'TNTA' – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. "The New Traveller's Almanac." The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Vol. 2, Issues 1-6 (2002-2003) ***TNTA:1 – TNTA Chapter 1: "The British Isles: From The Streaming Kingdom to The Blazing World" ***TNTA:2 – TNTA Chapter 2: "Europe: From Aiolio to Zenda" ***TNTA:3 – TNTA Chapter 3: "The Americas: In the Rubble of Utopia" ***TNTA:4 – TNTA Chapter 4: "Africa and The Middle East: Lights of a Dark Continent" ***TNTA:5 – TNTA Chapter 5: "Asia and the Australias: Visions of Cathay" ***TNTA:6 – TNTA Chapter 6: "The Polar Regions: To The Ends Of The Earth" *'BLKD' – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier. La Jolla, CA: America's Best Comics, 2007 *'CENT' – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 3: Century. Marietta, GA: Top Shelf Comics, (Not Yet Released) **CENT:1 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 3: Century: 1910, Chapter 1: "What Keeps Mankind Alive?" Marietta, GA: Top Shelf Comics, May 2009 **CENT:2 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 3: Century: 1969, Chapter 2: "Paint It Black." Marietta, GA: Top Shelf Comics, (Not Yet Released) **CENT:3 – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 3: Century, Chapter 3: "Let It Come Down." Marietta, GA: Top Shelf Comics, (Not Yet Released) **'MINM' – Moore, Alan; O'Neill, Kevin. "Minions of the Moon." The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Vol. 3, Issues 1-3 (2009-2011) ***MINM:1 – Chapter 1: "Into The Limbus" ***MINM:2 – Chapter 2 (Not Yet Released) ***MINM:3 – Chapter 3 (Not Yet Released) References External links * Annotations to the League (Notes and annotations in a page-by-page commentary to the comics.) * The League of Leagues (Visual representations of previous leagues.)